Girl Meets Unexpected
by AngelLOVERaven.Roger
Summary: Set kind of after Girl Meets Rileytown. Not exactly a sequel to the episode but is touching it after a few chapters. What if Maya isn't with Riley on the subway to school? Why isn't she there? What will happen? Accidents happen. Guilt happens. A lot of stuff that I'm not saying, happens because I don't want to ruin the story for you. Oh and later, Rucas happens. Part 3: In Progress
1. AN: FYI

**Hi everyone, this is just an AN for your information. And also an index page if you forgot where you left off or which chapter is which. I've decided that my story will be separated into five parts.**

* * *

 **Part 1: The Accident (Completed)**

 **-1.1: Girl Meets Unexpected**

 **-1.2: Girl Meets Accident**

 **-1.3: Girl Meets Deep Slumber**

 **-1.4: Girl Meets Amnesia**

 **-1.5: Girl Meets Regrets**

 **-1.6: Girl Meets Stand By You**

 **-1.7: Girl Meets Welcome Back**

 **Part 2: The Bully and The Boy (Completed)**

 **-2.1: Girl Meets The Note and The Boy**

 **-2.2: Girl Meets Boy/Brother 2**

 **-2.3: Girl Meets Story and Talks**

 **-2.4: Girl Meets Bully**

 **-2.5: Girl Meets Comfort 1**

 **-2.6: Girl Meets Comfort 2**

 **-2.7: Girl Meets Comfort 3**

 **-2.8: Girl Meets Comfort 4**

 **Part 3: The Cases (In Progress)**

 **-3.1: Girl Meets Not An Accident**

 **-3.2: Girl Meets Maya knows and Elliot Stays**

 **-3.3: Girl Meets Princess**

 **Part 4: The Dance and Date (After The Case)**

 **Part 5: The End (After The Date)**

* * *

 **I hope you guys will stick around and continue to support Girl Meets Unexpected. From the titles of the parts, I guess you have an idea of what I'm going to write in later chapters. If you have any ideas for any of these titles, you can tell me through a review or PM. I will keep on updating this page as the story progresses so stay tuned. Updates are whenever I can because middle school is hard work and I also tend to get distracted. This story is also going to touch more sensitive issues from Part 3 so I'm sorry if I offend anyone reading this.**

* * *

 **Thanks Everyone. Bye.**


	2. Part 1: Girl Meets Unexpected

**Hi everyone. This is like the fourth or fifth fandom that I have sucked myself into. And I don't regret it a bit. This might turn a little Rucas-sy in later chapters. I love Rucas. Anyway, enjoy this story and don't forget to review, favorite and follow.**

* * *

Maya's POV

"Hey Riles." I say as I step into Riley's room through the bay window. "Hey Maya." She says coming out from her bathroom and going to her small vanity. "Ready to go face the world?" I ask her as she brushes her dark brown locks. "Yep." She says as she ties her bangs that she has parted in half and braided before tying them together at the back. "Great. Let's... Aachoo" I sneezed. "Who sneezed?" Mrs. Matthews stood at the doorway of the room. Wow, must be motherly instincts. "Maya did, Mom." Riley ratted me out. I gave her a stink face. She just smiled back but something about that smile was off.

"Maya, come here." Mrs. Matthews said and I followed. She put a hand on my forehead. "Sweetie," she called Riley. "Yes mommy," Riley said sweetly. "You're going to school with daddy today." "Yay!" A voice suddenly shouted from the kitchen, scaring us. "Why mommy?" Riley asked once she got out of the shock. "Maya's sick so she can't go to school today and I don't want you to ride on the subway alone." "Please Mommy," Riley begged. "No!" The shout from the kitchen came again. "Pretty please, Mommy." Riley begged again but with puppy eyes that no one could resist. Mrs. Matthews finally cracked. "Fine, but if anything happens, you are not allowed to go alone ever again." "Promise." She said happily.

"See you later Maya, see you later mommy." Riley waved as she went out of the apartment. "Later Peaches," "See you later Sweetie" "No, my poor little girl." I, Mrs. Matthews and Mr. Matthews said as our best friend and daughter went out the door.

Half an hour later, I felt my heart telling me that something was wrong. I dropped the small dark brown grizzly bear that Riley had given me for my ninth birthday as soon as I felt it. "Riley" escaped my lips without me even thinking it. "Mrs. Matthews." I said coming out from Riley's room. "Maya honey, you should be in bed and resting." She said slightly panicked. "What's wrong?" I asked her seeing her going into panic mode. "Something's wrong." She said. "My motherly instincts tell me that something is wrong."

* * *

Riley's POV

I sang as I skipped to the subway. I was thinking of surprising Maya with something after school. Her mom was out with Shawn for the week so she would be staying with me. Sleepover for a whole week! Maybe I'll get her her favorite tuna melt at the bakery. She'll love that.

I waited for the subway. It was later than usual. Maybe there's many passengers today so it has to make longer stops. I continue to sing as I wait. Finally, it arrives. It's 10 minutes later then usual and at the earliest, I'll be on time for daddy's class. As I board the train, something feels off but I shrug it off because maybe it's just the fact that Maya's not with me for the first time.

By the time I get into the train, all the seats are taken so I have to stand. I'm the only one standing for once since the trains late and everyone also has already left. After I get in, there's no one else boarding so as soon as I grab the pole the train starts to move. 5 minutes into the ride, the train lights start flashing. "Maya?" I whisper. Then I remembered that she was at my house, sick, and that I was all alone. I shook a little, those flashing lights were scary. "Mommy, I'm scared." I heard a little girl who was holding onto her mother tightly say. "It's alright Lily. Everything is fine." Her mother comforted her. Now, I wish that my mom was here with me, or at least Maya. They would be able to comfort me.

Suddenly, the train stopped. Then, it lurched forward before suddenly stopping again. I lost my grip on the pole and started to tumble backwards. My head hurt, I heard a snap and my leg throbbed. I couldn't tell which it was since it hurt to think so much. The last thing I remember was smelling smoke before everything went black.

* * *

Cory's POV

'Where's Riley' I wonder. It's already past five minutes since class has started. I know she left for school before I did. Something doesn't feel right. Even Lucas and Farkle haven't seen her, which is weird since they usual meet at the lockers. 'Maybe the train is late today.' I think but my fatherly instincts tell me that something is very wrong and might change our world for a while. The next thing I know, my phone rings. What I hear next, shatters my heart into pieces.

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	3. Part 1: Girl Meets Accident

**Hey guys. I'm so happy you all enjoyed the first chapter and gave me so many reviews. You inspired me to write more and I couldn't stop so today, I present to you chapter two. Thank you guys for following and favoriting. For those who haven't, please do. I'm sure you won't regret it. And please review more. They make my day. This chapter is way longer than the last so I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Cory's POV

"What?!" I screamed into the phone as soon as picked it up after I dropped it when I heard the news, scaring the class but I couldn't care because my only daughter's life is hanging in a balance. "Ok, ok, I'm on my way." I frantically say after the guy at the other side of the line told me what had happened just ten minutes ago. "Kids, please do silent reading. I have a family emergency. Wait for the substitute." I shout at them as I brush the things off my desk and dump them into my bag. I then call Topanga. "Cory? What's wrong? Don't you-" She replied with her sweet voice that calmed me down for a while until I remembered why I called and cut her off. "Topi, Riley's in danger." I whispered softly, afraid of how she would react. I heard something drop in the background.

"Where is she?" "She's being brought to the hospital but her condition is not too good." I tell her. Fresh hot tears stream down my face as I recount to her what the guy told me and finally letting it set in on my way to the principals's office to get an emergency leave. I hear the tv in the room talking about some thing but I couldn't bother to hear what is says. "Which hospital?" Topanga asks me as I leave the slip in the office. "New Amsterdam Hospital." I tell her as I get into my car.

"Should I take Maya?" My heart stopped a little. How would Maya react to this? Riley was, after all, her best friend. She would be really angry not to know about this but she's sick. She might get even more sick being near all the diseases in the hospital but she could get more sick worrying about Riley as well. "No, don't tell Maya. I love you. Bye." "Bye." I heard her say before the phone clicked off and I started to head to the hospital. This is an emergency but I don't want to get in trouble for doing anything wrong so I sped towards the hospital but within the speed limit. "Please be safe, Princess."

* * *

Lucas's POV

Mr Matthews' phone suddenly rang. No one would call him unless it's an emergency. He dropped his phone a few seconds after replying, before picking it up a minute later and screaming into it, scaring us a little. I was about to say something when he put the phone down but was cut off by him saying, "Kids, please do silent reading. I have a family emergency. Wait for the substitute."

I turn to my right, which is Farkle, who has also turned towards me. I see gears turning in his head, mine starts to turn to. Riley... Not here. Family emergency... My mind puts two and two together. "Something happened to Riley!" Farkle and I both shouted at the same time. I took out my phone. Maya would probably know. "Lucas," Farkle said as he stopped me from speed-dialing Maya by taking it out of my hand. "I know you love Riley a lot, and so do I but let's wait until lunch so we can call and no teachers will punish us for it because we are in class."

"You're right Farkle." "Always am." If a substitute teacher comes in, they might take it away if they see me using it in class then I won't be able to contact Maya, or even Riley. And like that, we agreed to call Maya during lunch, although I'm not sure if I can wait that long.

* * *

Riley's POV

I wake up and my head is spinning. I try to get up but there's a terrible pain in my arm and I can't feel one of my legs. My vision clears enough for me to see that what I once thought were lights was actually tongues of fire coming closer towards me. They had already engulfed the opposite side of the exit so I knew I had little time left to escape if I wanted to live. As I tried to get up, I couldn't move one of my legs and I could only support myself with one of my arms. I started to cough. The smoke from the fire was clouding my vision, making it worse. "Help!" I shouted whenever I could get enough air into my lungs and between coughs. I crawled unsteadily out of the train and got what I assume was far away from the train. Then, I was too tired to go on anymore and collapsed once more into the pit of darkness. "I love you Maya."

* * *

Officer Rick's POV

"Is everyone out already?" I ask as the medics treat the passengers of the ill fated Sub787. Then as if on cue, I hear a soft hoarse voice cry. It sounded like someone calling for help. "There must still be someone in the train." I told my partner who also heard it. He nods and we head towards the train. Along the way, I see a girl collapsed next to it. "It must be her, Officer Roy." I point to the girl. Her brown hair is matted with blood, her leg was bent at an odd angle and so was her arm. It was also hard not to notice the burns she had all over her body. "I easily pick her up and take her to one of the medics. She stirred for a while and moved a little in my arms but I couldn't help but notice that one of her legs weren't moving. Then, she went limp. I panicked a little. "Check her pulse," I say as I hand her over to one of the medics.

She was by far, in the worse condition of the whole group. I then see that no one was looking after her. What was a young girl like her, doing alone on the subway? I know I wouldn't let Polly on the subway alone, and she's sixteen. I then realize that she has a small book bag with her. I ask the medic for the bag and she hands it to me after hooking the poor girl up to an oxygen tank. I rummaged through the slightly burnt bag and found her emergency contacts. I called the first one on the list.

As soon as I put the phone down, I returned to my real job of investigating the reason of the train to burst into flames. The fire was blazing earlier so I couldn't but now, it has been put out so I can investigate it. By now, the girl, and a few other people with mild burns, have been taken to the hospital. I just pray that they will be alright, no one deserves this to happen to them and no family deserves to feel the pain of it either.

* * *

Topanga's POV

I knew something had happened to Riley. I'm in tears as I quickly, but careful not to make too much noise so I wouldn't wake Maya, pack an overnight bag with her favorite things for her. Once Cory told me about her condition, I knew that she wouldn't be home for a while. I'm not going to tell Maya or else she would beg me that she comes along and will worry to no end, which might make her even more sick so I kiss her forehead, which has cooled down, after I write a note and left it on the table telling her that I have an emergency meeting so I had to leave and that there is some soup that she could easily heat up if she was hungry when she woke up and to call me if she needed anything. With that, I left the apartment and rushed to the hospital praying that my baby girl would be alright.

* * *

Cory's POV

I arrive at the hospital only to see my baby girl strapped onto a gurney with many tubes surrounding her. Her face is very pale and her beautiful hair is matted. Some blood has soaked onto the pristine sheets of a cotton pad strapped around her forehead. She looked horrible. No parent should ever be allowed to see their child this way. "Oh my gosh! Riley." I shout as I run towards her and grab one of her hands. "Hang in there princess. I'm right here for you." I tell her, not letting go of her hand until I'm stopped by one of the nurses taking her into the emergency room.

Just as she enters, Topanga arrives. I hug her as tightly as I could, not wanting to let her go. "Hey Cory," she says. "How's Riley?" She asks with a crack in her voice when she says 'Riley'. "They just brought her into the emergency room." I tell her. "You wouldn't like to see how she looked like. She was connected to so many tubes that it... that it took me a while to find her hand. She also looked so small on that gurney. Her hair was matted and Topi, you just wouldn't like what you see." "My poor princess/ baby girl." We said at the same time. We then just waited outside for news on our baby girl.

* * *

Maya's POV

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. The slight headache I had earlier this morning was gone and I checked my temperature just as I looked at the time on my phone before answering. 'It's already 12, wow.' I thought as I slid the answer button. "Hello?" I said not bothering to check the caller because the thermometer beeped. 'Yes!' My head shouted. My temperature was back to normal.

"Maya," a worried voice asked. "What's up Ranger Rick?" I asked Lucas. "Do you know what happened to Riley?" My heart broke into a million pieces. Something happened to Riley? "No, I don't know." I said slightly panicking. "Did something happen to Riley?" I asked him. "We're not sure, Mr Matthews just ran out of the class telling us that there was a family emergency."

"What are you going to do now?" I asked him, unsure if he will turn into Texas Lucas if something ever happened to Riley. "We have free period after this so I'm thinking we can go out now and Farkle and I could still be back in time for class, if you're feeling up to it." He suggests. "Let's go Huckleberry." I say. "I'll wait for you at the bay window. See if you can ask the principal or a teacher about Riley. I'll call Mrs. Matthews to see what's going on." "Yes ma'am." "Bye." I hung up before darling Mrs. Matthews' number.

"What's wrong honey?" She asks me. I can hear the nervousness in the usually collected lawyer. "Is something wrong with Riley?" I ask her. "No, nothing's wrong. Sorry honey, got to go. Break's over." She said before hanging up. I knew she was lying. Her voice rose an octave or two higher and she stuttered a little. I then waited at the bay window after freshening myself up a little.

Farkle came up a few minutes later and told me to follow him. I grabbed a jacket and went down with him and we got into a taxi where Lucas was already waiting. "C'mon, let's go." I said as soon as Farkle closed the door. "To NAH please," Lucas told him and the driver went. "Why are we heading to NAH?" I ask Lucas. He turns to Farkle. Farkle then turns towards me from the window. I then turned around to face him. "Harper told us that something happened to Riley on the subway this morning and is now at NAH." Farkle said. "Then what are we waiting for? My best friend is somewhere in there suffering. Wait Lucas, how are you not Texas Lucas yet?" I ask him. "I know I won't help anything by going wild, Riley showed me that." He said. Wow Riley sure had a good effect on him. We are then silent for the rest of the short five minute journey.

Once we reach there, I reached past Farkle and opened the door before pushing him out of the cab and rushing into the hospital, leaving them to pay for the ride. Along the way, Lucas and Farkle caught up with me and the three of us ran through the hospital like mad people all the way to the emergency area. When we arrived there, we saw a doctor talking to Mr and Mrs Matthews. The doctor had a grim look on his face. Oh no.

* * *

Cory's POV

I was about to tell Topi to get us some lunch, mainly to let her stretch a little and relax and for me to breakdown without anyone realizing but then a doctor came out of the room. We both stood up as the doctor walked towards us. Just as he was about to say something, I saw Maya, Lucas and Farkle running towards us. "Maya." I said, making Topanga turn and see the trio standing there.

"Maya... You're sick, you shouldn't be here. And as for the two of you, you should be in school." I scold them. "Sir, you can't expect us to just sit there while our best friend might be fighting-" Lucas was cut off by Maya saying, "How's is she doc?" The doctor, Ms Marthy, took a deep breath before saying, "You're daughter Riley..."

* * *

 **Cliffy. Sorry about that guys. Just wanted to know you're input on what happened to Riley. Review or PM it to me and I just might use your idea. See you in the next chapter. Bye.**

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	4. Part 1: Girl Meets Deep Slumber

**Thank you, arigato, merci, xie xie, nandri, gracias, terima kasih. Thank you everyone for all those reviews, follows and favorites. I am so grateful to all of you that I wrote another longer chapter for you guys. Some of your ideas were spot on. What happens after this, you'll just have to wait and see. Your reviews as always, inspire me to write more. Thank you all once again and enjoy the story.**

* * *

Maya's POV

You're daughter Riley has a major concussion along with a broken right arm and left leg. She also breathed in a lot of smoke so she will need help breathing for a while. We're not sure whether her brain was affected since she hasn't woken up yet but we think that she will most likely have amnesia." The doctor said. 'No, my little plant,' I thought. "And," the doctor continued. "And?" The four of us along with a new voice, asked at the same time. We turned towards the direction of the new voice and saw that it was Zay. 'How did he know that we were here and get here?' I wondered. "Zay?" Lucas asked. "You weren't at lunch and I saw you getting into a cab so I followed you guys. So, why see we all here?" Zay asked. "We'll explain to you later Zay, now about the and?" I say quickly not wanting to wait any longer to see Riley.

"And she's in a coma because of the lack of oxygen. We presume that she might have brain damage due to her head's excessive bleeding and that she died twice on the operating table, but we managed to revive her." My broken heart broke even further. I'm sure everyone else's did as well. By now, we all had steady streams of tears running down our cheeks. Even Zay did, although he doesn't know what's happening. "We aren't sure when she will wake up, if she ever does." The doctor says softly. At that, I felt the world spin beneath me as it gave way and I fell into a deep pit of darkness.

"Riley? Riley?!" I shouted as I ran through fields of green grass with a perfect blue sky with the pretty clouds that Riley likes, like the ones you see only in movies, above me. "Peaches!" I heard a shout as a figure came running towards me. I saw that it was Riley as it got nearer. She was wearing a pristine, other than a few new stains of blood, white sheet. Her smile was wide and her hair was flowing with the wind. "Sweetie," I shout running to her and hugging her tightly, not wanting to let her go. "Peaches," She says to me. "Yes?" I let her go but continue to hold her hands. "Goodbye." She says. It takes that one word to make my heart stop beating.

"Goodbye?" I ask her. "Goodbye." She tells me. "No, no, no, Riles. You can't say that remember? You told me that goodbye means that we're not going to see each other ever again. You taught me to say see you later." I reminded here. "Goodbye Peaches." She says as she fades away. "No Riles... No. I can't do this life thing by myself. C'mon. I ask you to comeback. Ring Power." I say to nothing. "No Riles... No!" I keep on shouting, hoping that it might change everything. I screamed, shouted and begged for her to comeback till I had no more voice left and I fell into the dark pit again.

* * *

Lucas' POV

"We aren't sure when she will wake up, if she ever does." The doctor said. 'No!' My heart screamed as it thumped angrily and sadly against my chest. I know that I'm already fifteen and she's barely fourteen but I know what I feel when I'm with Riley is true love. Then, I was brought out of my thoughts when a weight landed on my shoulder. I turned to my right only to see that Maya had fainted. "Maya!" I shouted, getting the attention of everyone else as I picked her up and placed her on the uncomfortable, small plastic chairs that they had. The others then swarmed around her to check if she's alright.

"Doc, are we allowed to see her?" I asked him as Zay put a hand on my shoulder. "Yes," he said. "But only one or two at a time. She's in room 0812 at the ICU." We both nodded in thanks to the doctor before he left. "Maya's alright, Mr and Mrs. Matthews. She just fainted from shock. She doesn't have any fever." Farkle assured Mr and Mrs. Matthews, who were slightly panicking about Maya's condition and even more on Riley's.

"Sir, ma'am, the doctor allows us to see her. She's up in room 0812 in the ICU." I tell them, taking them out of their thoughts. "Thank you, Lucas. How about you guys take Maya up, we'll go ahead and take turns to see Riley." I nodded then suddenly, Farkle lifted Maya. "Whoa, Farkle. Can you carry her?" I ask him, worrying not just for Maya, but for Farkle too. "Don't underestimate me, Ranger Rick." He said. "So when Maya can't tease me, you'll be doing it." "Yep." He answered happily. I just laughed as we continued our way up to the eight floor.

* * *

Cory's POV

Just seeing my baby girl in that room brings me to tears. Her face is so pale that she could blend in with the sheets. She has a long bandage around the top of her head, her right arm wrapped in a cast and her left leg hanging from a sling. She's also connected to so many tubes including an oxygen tank, heart monitor and so many other things that kids her age shouldn't have to be connected to.

Topi and I sit at each one of her sides. "My poor baby," I say. "How could this happen to you? Why you? You're one of the most selfless people in the world and you're just discovering the world, it's too early for anything to happen to you. Please wake up baby. Auggie, Farkle, Zay, Maya and Lucas need you. Your mom and I need you. All of us love you and are waiting for you to get back on your feet and be our sunshine-y little princess. Please wake up, princess." I tell her and by the end, more tears have come to my eyes.

"Daddy's right Riley. All of us love you and are waiting for you out here. Please come back to us. I promise you that I will find out what happened this morning and bring you justice. You don't deserve this, honey, no one does. Come home to us. We love you very much. We're sorry for any mistakes that we have made. We hope you'll forgive us." Topi says and we shed more tears. "We love you princess." We say as we get up from where we're sitting and get out of the room, not because we don't want to be with our only daughter but because it hurts too much to be in that room and her other friends want to see her too.

* * *

Farkle's POV

Once we reached the ICU, I let Maya lay across a few of the chairs in the hall as we wait for Riley's parents to come out so that we could get a turn to speak with Riley. After about 10 minutes of waiting, and staring at me golden-haired devil, her parents came out. Zay and I decided to go in together since Lucas wanted to go by himself. We entered the room to see my brunette angel confined to a small white bed and other things connected into her. I started to shed tears, so did Zay but less than me since he hasn't known Riley for a long time.

"Hi my little angel, I'm sorry that I wasn't there to save you like when we were seven. I wish I could've though. I hate seeing you like this. No one does. We all miss you and wish that you would come back to us. We still have more memories to make and many other things to do. We still have to learn about Belgium in 1831 and meet the world. You can't meet the end of the world without meeting it's beginning and it's in between. We're all here for you like how you were for me when we dealt with Billy so please come back to us. We love you." I say and tears continue to shed long after I finish and reminiscent all of our memories from when we were younger, thinking that it's still too early for her to go.

"Hey sugar, I haven't known you for a long time but in these short few months that I have, you have become a part of me with the other guys and I don't think any of us could bear to lose you. You have changed all of us, Lucas, Maya and I. And are always there for us when we need it. So we're here for you now and you have to get up. We all need you. Please don't go." Zay cries too and we lean on each other as we go out of the room.

* * *

Lucas' POV

It's finally my turn to go in and see Riley. All of those who have gone in, came out crying even worse than when they went in. She must be in a really bad shape. I take a huge gulp of air before turning towards the door to go in. Just as I am about to open the door, Maya starts to move a little. She also starts shouting in her sleep to Riley to not go. She then wakes up in a cold sweat. I think about going first but then think that it would be better if I let Maya go in first since she's her best friend. I step away from the door as Mr Matthews checks on her and allow her to go in first.

* * *

Maya's POV

I wake up with my head in Mr Matthews' lap. He helps me to sit up and checks me over before Lucas tells me that I can go see Riley. I gulp. I don't know if I'll be able to face my best friend after the thing I just experienced. I calm myself a little as a fresh wave of tears run down my face and I enter the room. It's completely white and sterile. The white is blinding. I then look at the single bed in the center of the room where my best friend is in a deep slumber. Tube after tube is connected to her all over. I wipe away some tears that start to pool again.

"Sweetie, how could you say that?" I begin slightly angry. "How could you say that as if you are starting to give up. It's see you again or later like that Wiz Khalifa song. All of us are out here waiting for you Riles, we all love you and we know that we're going to get through this together. Sure, we're going to have some ups and downs but we'll get through them together like we always have. We're sisters, and that's what sisters do. I love you little sis. We all do." I stand up and squeeze her hand. I thought I felt something squeeze back but I thought it was my imagination so I just left the suffocating room.

* * *

Lucas' POV

Finally Maya comes out and it's my turn. When I walk in, it's worse than I thought it would be. She looks like... I can't even describe it. It hurts too much to imprint in my mind. I kiss her forehead and sit down on the chair next to her bed. "Oh Riley, how could this happen to you? This incident made me realize something that I should've said was there for a long time. I know that we're still in middle school but I-" I was cut off by her starting to shake. Her heart monitor was beating quickly. The doctor followed by other nurses came in and pushed me out. I went out into the hall as everyone stared at me wondering what had happened.

* * *

Riley's POV

I woke up in a field that smelt like strawberries. It was so calm. To my right there was a beach and to my left were big fields. I felt so relaxed. I ran around until I started to hear voices. I just looked up at the pretty sky filled with rainbows and clouds and birds and a lot of other things. Then I heard voices. The first one I recognized as daddy's.

"My poor baby, How could this happen to you? Why you? You're one of the most selfless people in the world and you're just discovering the world, it's too early for anything to happen to you. Please wake up baby. Auggie, Farkle, Zay, Maya and Lucas need you. Your mom and I need you. All of us love you and are waiting for you to get back on your feet and be our sunshine-y little princess. Please wake up, princess." Daddy said. It brought tears to my eyes. "I need you to Daddy," I say by he doesn't hear me. 'Who are two of those guys?" I start to wonder but then, Mommy talks.

"Daddy's right Riley. All of us love you and are waiting for you out here. Please come back to us. I promise you that I will find out what happened this morning and bring you justice. You don't deserve this, honey, no one does. Come home to us. We love you very much. We're sorry for any mistakes that we have made. We hope you'll forgive us. We love you princess." "Of course I forgive you mommy." I say but it is also as if she can't here me too. What's going on? After a while two male voices come in.

"Hi my little angel, I'm sorry that I wasn't there to save you like when we were seven. I wish I could've though. I hate seeing you like this. No one does. We all miss you and wish that you would come back to us. We still have more memories to make and many other things to do. We still have to learn about Belgium in 1831 and meet the world. You can't meet the end of the world without meeting it's beginning and it's in between. We're all here for you like how you were for me when we dealt with Billy so please come back to us. We love you." Awe, Farkle. "You know I'll always be here for you." I try to say but still, no one hears me. Then a new vice starts talking.

"Hey sugar, I haven't known you for a long time but in these short few months that I have, you have become a part of me with the other guys and I don't think any of us could bear to lose you. You have changed all of us, Lucas, Maya and I. And are always there for us when we need it. So we're here for you now and you have to get up. We all need you. Please don't go." 'Who's that?' I wonder. I don't remember anyone who sounds like this so I keep quiet.

After a few minutes, Peaches comes in. I know because I could hear her footsteps. Just like the others, she came and talked to me. I'm now wondering what's going on. Why can't anyone hear me? What happened to me? I put aside my wondering as I hear Peaches talk. "Sweetie, how could you say that? How could you say that as if you are starting to give up? It's see you again or later like that Wiz Khalifa song. All of us are out here waiting for you Riles, we all love you and we know that we're going to get through this together. Sure, we're going to have some ups and downs but we'll get through them together like we always have. We're sisters, and that's what sisters do. I love you little sis. We all do."

'What did I say?' I start to wonder some more. "Of course we're sisters." I scream but like everyone else, she doesn't hear me. I then feel her squeeze my hand. I squeezed it back. I felt her heart beat increase for a second. 'Maybe she felt it this time.' I hope. She then leaves me. Soon after, another guy I don't recognize comes in.

"Oh Riley, how could this happen to you? This incident made me realize something that I should've said was there for a long time. I know that we're still in middle school but I-" 'But what?' I wonder as I feel myself being sucked out of this beautiful land that I just entered a few minutes ago. 'Who is this guy?' I think to myself as I fall into a pit of nothingness.

* * *

Maya's POV

A while after I came out and Lucas went in, the heart monitor that we have heard a steady beat from all this time starting beeping loudly. "Nurse! Nurse!" Mrs. Matthews shouted frantically. We all knew that this wasn't a good sign. I started to pray silently in my heart to a god I rarely spoke to and didn't believe in until a while ago. Nurses and a doctor then came running in and Lucas was pushed out.

The longest fifteen minutes ever, passed and the doctor came out. "She's..."

* * *

 **What happened to Riley? What was Lucas going to say to her? Another cliffy. Review your ideas on what you think happened to Riley.**

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	5. Part 1: Girl Meets Amnesia

**Hey guys, this will be the new pattern that I update Girl Meets Unexpected in. I will write for three days, then stop for a day, then continue another three days before stopping for a day. This way, I can get more inspiration to write for you guys. Thank you for all the reviews so far, I appreciate them, reading them make my day. Don't forget to Favorite, Follow and Review. Now, onto the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Maya's POV

"She's... Her condition is worse than we thought. Her brain was affected more than just getting amnesia, her left leg is paralyzed because of what we presume is that the brain cells controlling have died. But there's good news, she's out of the coma. We're going to run a few more tests on her first to see if there's anything else that we could've missed." My heart stopped for a second, Riley's leg is paralyzed?! No! My poor little plant.

"When can we see her again?" I say in between tears. I know I just saw her moments ago by I still miss the warm presence of my bubbly best friend. "About an hour from an hour, give or take a few minutes. Excuse me." The doctor excused herself and went back into the room. Mr and Mrs. Matthews had hints of anger in their eyes but sadness and compassion mostly took over. I checked the time on the clock and saw that it was already two o'clock. Auggie would be out of school in a while so I told Mrs. Matthews. She then got up and took out her phone before going outside to call Ava's mom to pick Auggie up and watch him for a while.

I just sat in my seat, staring into my hands. Then Farkle sat on my right and put an arm around my shoulders, making me look Lucas did the same on my left. Zay did the same next on his other side. We had a group hug and leaned on each other as we wait for our best friend.

* * *

Riley's POV

'Where am I?' I wonder as I wake up to a bright white room, making it take some time to get used to the light, and try to get up from the bed. "Ah Riley, you're awake. How do you feel." The doctor asked me. She must've felt me move or I was thinking out loud. Probably both. "My arm is sore and I can't feel one of my legs, and" I pause for a while because I feel a headache starting. "And I have a major headache." "The headache is normal since you had a major concussion." She said as he pressed a button, probably one connected to painkillers, since the headache hurt less after she did. I then started to wonder why my voice sounded funny. I then realized that I had an oxygen mask on me. "And you're arm will be sore for a while since you broke it and you said that you couldn't feel you're leg?" She asked. I nodded, regretting it the minute I did since it made the headache worse and me dizzier than I already was.

"Riley," she said softly, "what year is it?" "Um, 2014?" I said and she wrote something on a clipboard. "What do you last remember?" I think hard. I can't really remember anything. Finally, my brain shuts down and I'm in the dark pit once again.

* * *

Doctor Marthy's POV

I pity this girl and her family. She's still young, a few years older than my own and she's going through a lot. As I reenter the girl's room after going out to update all of her family and friends who were sitting outside. That poor girl has such a loving family and I bet her friends are very supportive of her too. That will definitely help a lot in her recovery.

Another doctor is now preparing a machine to do a CT scan on Riley while I'm helping the nurses to make sure she doesn't wake up during the procedure just incase she panics when she wakes up and doesn't understand what's happening, which could worsen her condition. Once the machine is ready, we take her to the room and lay her on the machine. The procedure is painless and quick. In less than ten minutes, we have her back in her room asleep.

About half an hour later, Riley still hadn't woken up but her CT scans were back. Some of her brain cells in the right brain have died. The impact of her head against the hard floor along with the intense heat lessening the oxygen affected it. Now, as she slowly regains consciousness, I think of how difficult this poor girl's life might be after this. She tries to sit up again but fails because one of her arms are in a sling and one arm wouldn't be enough to to support her weight.

"Riley, what do you know about yourself?" I ask her, to see how bad her amnesia is. "My name is Riley Matthews, I'm twelve years old since my birthday is on December Eighth. My parents are Cory and Topanga. They have the best history together and have a love story that is like a real life fairytale. I have a younger brother called August but everyone calls him Auggie, he's five. My best friends are Maya and Farkle and we're starting middle school at John Quincy Adams Middle School in autumn." She finishes.

I remember that there were another two boys outside. They looked around her age so they're definitely not her brothers. "What about those two other boys?" I ask her. She looked confused. "What two boys?" She asked me back. I just waved it off and asked her if she wanted to see her family. She said yes. Her voice was getting better, maybe I could slowly take her off the oxygen. I wrote that down on the clipboard and went to announce my new findings to those waiting for news about her condition outside.

* * *

Lucas' POV

Maya had already fallen asleep while waiting for Riley. She was leaning onto Farkle while his head was on top of her's. It took all of my will power not to get up and take a picture to show Riley when she wakes up. After an hour, the doctor finally comes out of the room and is carrying an envelope with her. All of us stand up with the exception of Maya and Farkle. Zay had gone to the vending machine five minutes ago to get a bag of potato chips.

"I have the results of Riley's CT scan. It is confirmed that dead brain cells have caused her leg to be paralyzed and after a little Q and A session, I've found out the extent of her amnesia. Right now, she thinks that it is the summer of 2014. She only remembers Maya and Farkle as her best friends. It's clear to see that you all are but sadly, she only remembers those two." My heart skipped a beat. Riley doesn't remember me? I was so close to telling her my true feelings and this happens. 'Why?!' My head screams as I fall to my knees on the floor. Maya and Farkle slowly wake up and stare as they wonder what I was doing on the floor.

As I finished explaining to them and Farkle patted my back before Maya said"C'mon Ranger Rick, you aren't going to let this stop you from proclaiming your undying love for you're princess, are ya?", making Mr Matthews glare at me although it wasn't as harsh as usual. I wish his glare was like his usual, that would mean that the world, or at least my world, was back to normal. The doctor then said that we could see her but to not remind her about the incident because it will make her brain shut down. We nodded and slowly went into her room, one by one.

* * *

Riley's POV

Five minutes after the doctor left, people started entering my room. First, Daddy, then mommy, then Maya, then Farkle, followed by another two boys. The first boy had sandy blond hair with emerald eyes. The second had really dark skin. "Daddy!" I shouted although it sounded really weird and funny with the oxygen mask. "Hi baby." He said as he sat beside me. Mommy did the same. When Maya came towards the bed, she had tears in her eyes. "Don't cry Peaches." I say to her as I open my arms wide for her to hug me. She hugged me back and helped me to sit up. "Lady," Farkle said. He will never change, will he? "Farkle." I said as he hugged me too.

"Maya, who are those two boys?" I said, pointing to the other two boys standing at the foot of my bed. The blonde one looked kind of dreamy making my heart beat a little faster. Everyone heard it since I was connected to a heart monitor. They were just about to panic when Maya calmed them down before she bit her lip and said...

* * *

 **What do you think Maya will say? How will Lucas think about Riley forgetting him? How will he handle it? Will Riley still love Lucas? How will the gang deal with this new issue? Review your ideas. Shout outs will be given when the story is over. (Hopefully a long time from now) Thank you everyone.**

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	6. Part 1: Girl Meets Regrets

**Good news everyone, it's now the mid-term holidays here so maybe I can update more chapters in a day. Yay! How do you guys like the story so far? Please review any ideas or comments. I really appreciate them. Also, don't forget to favorite and follow. Those motivate me and tell me that people actually still want to read this so thank you all my readers and enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

Riley's POV

"Their our best friends, Riles." I looked at her, confused. "I haven't seen them before Maya. "Who's the blonde one and who's the one with the darker skin?" "Riley, this is Lucas." She said, grabbing the blond's arm and pulling him closer to where I was sitting. "Also known as Heehaw, Ranger Rick, Ranger Roy, Hop-Along and tons of others and more ridiculous ones that I'm still coming up with." "It's going to be impossible to crack me M'lady, but I appreciate the effort." He said to Maya, making her make a funny and weird laugh. Seeing her laugh like that made me laugh to except it frightened everyone for a while because it sounded so rough.

"Enchanted to meet you, princess." He then said after turning to me. He extended out his hand and smiled a smile, showing his pearls, that some models would be jealous of. My heart started to beat faster like a drum. "Hi Lucas," I said. "Hand," Maya said. I looked at my hand and realized the one I lifted was the one in the sling. "Hi Lucas," I said again before Maya said, "Grownup voice." "Lucas, hello." Maya started to laugh. "Hi." Lucas then said. We locked gazes for a few minutes till Maya cleared her throat.

"And this one that we have here, is Zay." She said pulling the other guy's arm. "Hello Sugar." He said. "Hi," I said softly. "Could you be any cuter?" He asked me. "I don't know about that." I answered and Maya just laughed again. I then turned to Maya. "It's 2014, isn't it Maya?" She shook her head and, watchful of the tubes, sat down beside me. "Sweetie, it's 2016. You have amnesia so you can't remember some things." I started to tear up knowing that there could've been important things that I can't remember. "Shh... Sweetie, it's alright. We'll try to help you remember as much as you can ok? We'll do everything we can to help you." I wiped my tears away with some help from Maya. "Thanks Peaches."

I then turned as much as I could in my position to see all those who were around me. "Hey guys, I'm feeling a little tired. Mind if I go to sleep for a while?" I ask them. "It's alright honey," Mom said. "Yeah, we'll be here when you wake up." Maya continued. "It's fine guys, you can go home first and can come back later. I'm not sure how long will my nap take, I'm pretty tired." I finish with a yawn. "It's fine Lady. We're all here for you." Farkle said. I smiled. "Thanks guys." I say as Maya helps me lean back and I slowly fall asleep.

* * *

Maya's POV

"How are we going to tell Auggie?" I heard Mr Matthews whisper to his wife. "We'll just tell him that Riley's not feeling well. I'm more worried about how Riley will deal with not being able to walk." We listened to them talk. The rest of us were silent, unsure of what to do and what's going to happen. After a little more than half an hour, we heard groans. All of us immediately turned to the figure on the bed.

Riley's heartbeat was very fast. She was also in a cold sweat. She started to move around and struggle in the bed. "Riles!" I say as I sit next to her and try to calm her down. "It's ok Sweetie, everything is fine." I run my fingers through her hair and rub her shoulders since that always seems to calm her down. "Peaches!" She suddenly shouts as her heart rate goes crazy and doctors swarm into the room pushing us aside but too busy to kick us out. I start crying again along with Mr and Mrs Matthews. The others cry too but less.

After a while that seemed like forever, the doctors cleared away and her heart beat was back to normal. "She most likely has a trauma so we had to sedate her." The doctor says to us. "I would recommend that you see a psychiatrist. There's one that deals with this type of trauma that I would recommend. Her name's Doctor Sophie. I could book you an appointment with her as soon as Riley is stable." The doctor suggested. Mr and Mrs Matthews agreed immediately not wanting their daughter to suffer anymore. I went back to my spot on the bed and lied down next to my best friend, covering her side. Wishing that I could stop this all by protecting her from the world.

* * *

Riley's POV

I'm on a train with Maya. Farkle is with us, and weirdly that Lucas guy. When the train stops suddenly, Lucas's head hits the side of the train, making blood trickle from the top. Then, I hear his collarbone snap. Suddenly, Maya screams. It's so loud that I had to block my ears to protect my eardrums. I then saw Farkle laying on the floor of the train. Blood dripping out of his most likely broken nose. He was starting to burn. A fire went up from his toes and slowly he became ashes.

Then, I heard Maya scream again. She was flung outside of the train. I heard her land with a sickening crack. She stopped moving. I couldn't hear her screams anymore. "Peaches!" I yelled. I turned to look back into the train, I saw no one else. Everyone was dead. I then realized that everyone I knew was in that train, Mommy, Daddy, Auggie, Grandpa Alan, Grandma Amy, Uncle Eric, Uncle Josh, Aunt Morgan, all of my other family members and classmates that have been with me since preschool. Then, a hooded figure came up to me and said "You're turn." I screamed before I entered into a pit of darkness.

* * *

Lucas' POV

I can't stand watching the girl I love suffering on this bed. She doesn't deserve it. She's too sweet and innocent to let this happen to her. If anything, I deserve it more and would willingly take her place. I've instigated a few fights, sometimes joined them but Riley has never done any of those things. She just keeps us in the right track. I quietly exit the door and go into the bathroom. After making sure it's empty and locking the door, I punched the wall a few times until my hands were sore but there was no dent in the wall.

When I came out, Farkle was behind the door. "You ok cowboy?" I shook my head. "It's ok buddy, I understand. This shouldn't even happen to Rliey. I hope it won't take away our Smiley-Riley." I just nodded and followed Farkle back to the room after a stop at the cafeteria. We just put our arms over each other's shoulders in a bro-hug as we walked through the hospital. We finally went back to the room to find our two best friends asleep. One with absolutely no expression and one crying. I would've awed at the sight under different circumstances and facial expressions. We then sat down on one of the chairs in the room and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Cory's POV

As I watch my baby girl lying in the hospital bed, I think of all my regrets. I'm sure Topi is also thinking of the same thing. I regret not being able to protect her from the world like I'm supposed to. I regret giving her the subway pass. She had grown a lot in these two years but it's not worth it to see her hurt. It breaks my heart and tears it to shreds every time I see her laying there. I regret letting her grow up so quickly. There are a thousand other things that I regret but those were the ones I regret the most.

* * *

Topanga's POV

I sit next to my husband on a chair that is next to Riley's bed. I stroke whatever hair that I could reach because the bandage was blocking some of her brunette locks. I think of how this could've been avoided. If I had forbidden her to go alone, if I had been firm on my decision to let her go with Cory, if I had just called Lucas or Farkle to go with her. There's a lot of if Is that I can think of right now. I look at the time, 5pm. I would be packing up by now on a normal day and today has been far from normal. 'I wish we could back to yesterday.' I think as I fall asleep on my husband's shoulder.

* * *

Maya's POV

As I sleep, I dream of all the good times with Riley, when suddenly she starts to shiver and shake. She drops to the floor surrounded in a pool of fresh crimson blood, her blood. I drop to my knees, not caring that my pants are stained with the bright red liquid and cradle her in my arms. 'Help!' I shout. 'Help! Someone, help me please. Help!' I beg as I feel Riley's breaths getting shallower and shallower. I shout my last help as she smiles at me and wipes a tear off my face with a bloody hand. "No!" I shout.

I jumped out from the bed. I looked at Riley. She's still asleep. I can hear the beats of her heart monitor assuring me that she is fine. I look around the room to see everyone asleep with discomfort evident in their faces. "Don't worry Little Plant, from now on, I will protect you from everything. I promise." I say to her sleeping form. Then I lay back down, hoping to get a happier dream this time.

* * *

 **How do you think Maya is going to protect Riley now? Review your ideas. See you in the next chapter.**

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	7. Part 1: Girl Meets Stand By You

**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating this way earlier. I was tired that day and since I wanted this chapter to be longer, I needed more time to write. But thank you guys for being so patient and for all those reviews, favourites and follows. Please keep on reviewing. And now, enjoy the story.**

* * *

Maya's POV

About three hours after Riley had been sedated, she hadn't woken up. A nurse then came in to record her blood pressure and heart rate. She also reminded us, or me since everyone else was asleep, that visiting hours will be over in half an hour. I nodded and thanked her as she went out of the room.

Then, I went to where the boys were sitting. I took a bottle that had once been filled with pepper spray then refilled with water and sprayed it in Farkle's face. I know Riley is not well but I had to entertain myself and wake them up anyway, so why not combine both. What I feel in this room is kind of scary and sad like when- ok, not going there.

Farkle immediately jumped up and waving his arms around and screaming, "Farkle up! Farkle up!", waking Lucas up by hitting his head with his hand and him jerking awake. Lucas then woke Zay up by sitting up, making Zay sway to his left and landing his face in a potted plant. I was already laughing as the chain reaction took place but I laughed when I saw Zay wake up with his face covered in dirt, waking Mr and Mrs Matthews up suddenly.

"What?! Who's in here?!" Mr Matthews shouted as he woke up, not fully awake yet. "Cory, we're in the hospital, not our room." Mrs Matthews said shaking her husband awake. "Why are we in here Topi?" He asked still not fully awake. Mrs Matthews chuckled for a second before her expression turned grim. "Riley was in an accident on the subway." She told him as he finally nodded in remembrance. "Any latest updates on her?" He then asked. "None since her nightmare." I told him. "Ok," he nodded.

"Oh and, the nurse says that the visiting hours will end soon." I tell them. "Topi, I think I'll stay with Riley tonight." Mr Matthews then said. "You sure Cory? I think she'll be fine although, I was thinking of staying with her." "I'll just stay with her. Auggie needs you to explain this to him." Mrs. Matthews finally gave in. "Alright, but you have to call me the minute anything happens or she wakes up, even if it's 3a.m."

"So, what're we going to do?" Lucas asked me as they finished their conversation. "I was thinking we come here the first minute we can and spend as much time possible with Riley and help her get her memories back." I tell them. "That's great and all, and I love Riley but what about school? I'm sure she wouldn't want us to miss school." Lucas then said. "Oh moral compass, if one Farkle's ladies get hurt, Farkle stays with Farkle's lady." Farkle then said. "He does have a point." Zay then said. "Who's side are you on?" I asked him. "Definitely not moral compass' here, that's for sure. And I'm sure Mr Matthews would help us, right Mr Matthews?" I said and he, falling asleep again, nodded. "Alright, I guess we could, but what if he says that he didn't say that last night and thought that we were just lying to him?" He asked again. Silly silly, huckleberry. I shook my head as I pulled out a recorder that recorded the whole conversation and replayed some of it. They just smiled.

We all then said goodnight to Mr Matthews. Zay and Farkle squeezed Riley's hands while saying "get well soon sugar" "get well soon lady". Then Lucas went to Riley and kissed her forehead. It was a light kiss like a butterfly kiss but I could see Riley's lips unconsciously turning into a smile. I think Mr Matthews saw it too but held it in for the sake of Riley. I didn't miss the slight look of anger and protectiveness that was in his eyes for a few seconds. Then, it was my turn. I went up to my best friend and gave her a hug. When I released her, Mrs. Matthews held her for a while before kissing her goodnight. As we went out the door, we saw Mr Matthews moving the chair closer to the bed.

As we went out of the hospital, Mrs. Matthews asked how the others were going to go home. Their parents would be worried by now. "If it's ok with you Mrs. Matthews, could we go home in your car since I don't think I'm going to ride the subway for a while." Lucas said. "Me too ma'am." Zay then said. "Farkle, Farkle got dibs, Farkle ride shot gun, Farkle always ride shot gun." Farkle shouted. "Sorry Farkle," Mrs. Matthews said. "Maya always rides shot gun whenever Cory or I are not here." "Farkle." Farkle then said making the car be full of laughter for a minute before turning into a grim but comfortable silence.

We then went on our way back to Riley's place. Farkle and Lucas' houses were within walking distances so they can walk a short walk back to their place. The car ride was silent except for the soft music from the radio in the background. Once in a while, one of Riley's favorite songs would come on and we would shed a few tears before changing the station because we shouldn't be able to enjoy the things our best friend likes while she's unable to.

Once we reached the apartments, we went into Riley's. "I'm going to order take out or pizza, which one do you guys prefer?" Mrs. Matthews asked. We looked at each other before shouting "pizza", scaring Mrs. Matthews for a while since we hadn't said anything to each other. We laughed for a while since her expression was priceless before turning on the tv as she ordered the pizza. We kept flipping channels because we felt like there was nothing nice to watch that Riley didn't like so we eventually turned off the tv and decided to stare at the blank screen.

After fifteen minutes, the pizza arrived with a buzz. I went to accept it and paid for the pizza with the pizza money that Mrs. Matthews left on the counter. She had gone to pick Auggie up from Ava's, which was next door. I left the pizza on the table and took a slice. We then ate the pizza in silence until Mrs. Matthews came, carrying a sleeping Auggie with her. She put him in his room and tucked him in before coming back out and eating the pizza.

"Guys," She started, "Riley's a strong girl, she'll be fine. She has you guys to help her through this." She encouraged us. "Thanks Mrs. Matthews." The three of us said and smiled a small smile. "You boys are welcomed to stay the night if you want. The couch is a pull out couch that is big enough for two people and I know none of you want to go to school tomorrow." Mrs. Matthews offered.

"Thanks Mrs. Matthews, I think I'll call my mama to ask her." Lucas said taking out his phone. "Yeah, thanks Mrs. Matthews, we appreciate it." Farkle then said and used his watch to call someone. "At least now you won't be alone in Riley's room." Mrs. Matthews then said to me. "Thanks." I smiled. Just as I said that, the boys were off their phones and watches. Their parents allowed them to sleepover.

I pulled an air mattress from under Riley's bed, the one we would use during sleepovers if we wanted to jump from the bed, and dragged it into the living room along with some pillows and a blanket. Then I made a makeshift bed. I laid the pillows at its head then placed the blanket. After that, I let the boys have some time to do whatever they do while I went into Riley's bathroom to get myself ready for bed.

Once I came out, I saw that the two boys were starting to go under the covers of the air mattress. "You guys can have the couch," I tell them. "I prefer the mattress." "Farkle's lady gets couch, Farkle sleep on mattress." Farkle said. "Yeah, girls should sleep on the softer bed." The ever-a-gentleman Lucas said. "It's ok guys, I'm more used to the mattress. I used it with Riley a lot of times and it's from her room, so I'll feel like she's with me." I tell them. They glance at each other for a minute before nodding and getting up. I smiled and said goodnight as I slid into the mattress.

That night was one of the few times I prayed to God. "Dear Lord, please keep Riley safe. She's my best friend and I don't want to lose her. We promised that we would always be there for each other and she needs to keep the promise Lord. So please, make her better. Thank you Lord." With that, I fell asleep.

* * *

Farkle's POV

I watch as Lucas falls into an uncomfortable slumber first. He tosses and turns for a while before finally going into a deep slumber. I then see Maya awake, looking up at the ceiling for a while before turning towards the windows and looking at the bright lights of New York. I was about to say something when I saw that she was praying. She prayed for a while before falling asleep.

As she slept, her face scrunched a little before turning from side to side. "Maya." I whispered softly to see if she would wake up. She didn't. I slowly crawled down from the bed and down onto the mattress. "Maya," I shook her a little. I saw tears starting to form in her eyes. My poor dark demon. Seeing that she didn't respond, I scooped her up and cradled her. I rocked her in my arms for a few minutes before she stopped crying and was just lying on me. I smiled to myself as I rocked her for a few more minutes before laying her back in the mattress and tucking her in.

As she slept peacefully, her face looked angelic. The light from the city streets made her hair glow with the light and making it look like she had a halo around her head. I smiled as I fell asleep, thinking of how she looked.

* * *

Topanga's POV

The bed feels so empty without Cory beside me. After tossing and turning for a while, I decide that it would be easier to fall asleep with Auggie. As I step out of my room and into is room, I decide to check on the kids. I watched as Farkle rocked Maya for a while before laying her back down and tucking her in. I awed at the sight. I think they're going to get together eventually and I can't wait to see what happens when it does.

As I enter Auggie's room, I see him hugging Mr Googly. I lie next to him and pull the covers up. I hugged him, not wanting to let him go. I want to protect him from the world, from everything in it. I don't want anything to happen to my baby boy. I finally fall asleep while humming a lullaby to my son.

* * *

Maya's POV

I wake up to the sun shining in my face. "Uugh. " I say as I wake up and pull the pillow across my face to block the light. I soon fall back asleep facing the other way. I wake up again later to someone calling me. "Maya honey, time to get up." I opened my eyes to see who it was and saw Mrs Matthews. "Five more minutes..." "Don't you want to see Riley?" She then said. I shot up from the bed. "Why can't she see Riley?" A voice coming out from the corner then said.

* * *

Topanga's POV

"Why can't she see Riley?" I heard Auggie say from the corner. 'Uh oh.' I thought. "Maya, where's Riley? Lucas and Farkle are here, but where's Riley? And dad?" He turned to Maya. "Aug, Mommy is going to tell you something important and I need you to listen like a big boy, can you do that for me?" I tell my son. He nodded. Good boy. I led him to a chair and asked him to sit down. Then, I sat across him. Maya sat at the side, I was grateful that she had sat with me while I explained to Auggie since I know that this would hurt her.

* * *

Auggie's POV

'What's so important?' I wonder in my seven year old mind. I sit down before mom does, and once she does, she begins to talk. "Auggie," she starts, "something happen to Riley." "What?!" I screamed. No one hurts my twin sister. "Auggie, she was involved in a train accident yesterday and is now hurt, in the hospital. I'll let you skip school to see her if you want. I know that this is a lot to take in but we have to be there to support your sister. Riley might not be able to help you so much now, you might have to help her instead." She tells me. "Mommy, I would do anything for my sister." I tell her and she smiles and hugs me.

* * *

Topanga's POV

"Can mommy tell Ava that I won't go to school today?" Auggie's then says. I frown. I don't really like this Ava Morgenstern. I'm slowly getting used to her but sometimes she's just to clingy to Auggie's. 'But I wanna go see my sister, please.' The Auggie's voice in my head said. I then smiled. "Fine." I told Auggie's and he clapped his hands. "I'll be right back Aug, Maya." I tell them and head out the door.

I knocked on the Morgenstern's door and Ava opened it. She was already wearing her clothes for school but she still had a bed head. "Hi Topi," Ava then said. "Hi Ava." I said bending towards her level. "What's up?" She asked. "Auggie's not going to school today." I tell her. "Why?" "We have to do something important." "Like what?" "It's a secret but Auggie's can tell you later if he wants to." I told her because I don't know how to tell her about Riley. "Ok Topi, bye." She said. "Bye." I told her. I then went back to my apartment.

As I entered, I saw Lucas and Farkle getting up and Maya going into Riley's room. Auggie's was still sitting at the table and colouring. I went into the kitchen. "Oatmeal will be ready in five minutes." I shout as I prepare breakfast. "Ok!" I hear them shout back. By the time the food is ready, they're all sitting away the table. I help them dish out the oatmeal and set it in front of them. We then ate the oatmeal before getting ready and going back to the hospital. I had packed some of the oatmeal in a container for Cory and also a little for Riley if she could eat.

Once we arrived, we went into Riley's room. She was still asleep and Cory was sitting beside her and holding her hand. "Riley!" Auggie shouted, waking Riley. "Auggie." She rasped out. Auggie then climbed up the bed and hugged her. "Hold on Auggie." Maya said and went towards the duo before helping Riley up and joining the hug. Slowly, everyone joined the hug and continue to hug her until Riley said that she was being squashed and we laughed a little before letting her go.

"Are you ok Riley?" Auggie asked her. "I'm fine." Riley said as she smiled. "Cory," I said getting his attention. "Has the doctor come yet?" I asked. "Yeah, she said that Riley's breathing should be stable by noon and she could be off the oxygen by then. Her arm is slowly healing and so are the burns but she may need to put some cream on so it wouldn't hurt so much and her leg-" "Shhh!" I shushed him. "What's wrong mommy?" Riley must've heard our conversation.

* * *

Riley's POV

"Riley, we're going to tell you something but you must try not to panic ok." I nodded unsurely. What are they going to tell me that they have to say that first. "Riley, your left leg is paralysed." I froze for a while before saying "what?" "You can't move your left leg anymore." Mommy told me. "Riles, you ok?" Maya asked me. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said. "It's alright Riles." Maya said. "We'll get through this together ok." I smile. I know my friends will be with me through this. "Thanks guys." We continued to talk until the doctor came to give me a check up and take out the oxygen.

The doctor then said I could eat soft foods first since the burns on my cheeks might hurt when I chew. I ate mommy's oatmeal which tasted so good since I haven't eaten food since yesterday's breakfast. They only gave me food through a tube since I couldn't take off the oxygen mask. I ate it gratefully and continued to talk with my friends once I was done.

Then while talking, I realised something. "Mommy, daddy, how will I go to school?" I asked them. "Do you still want to go to regular school?" Daddy then asked. I nodded. I still wanted to have a normal life, or as normal as I could. "Then, I'll arrange somethings so that it would be easier for you to do things in school but you can always tell me if they get too much." "Thank you daddy." I said. I was really happy. "But, you'll still have to wait a while because the doctors will probably keep you in here for a while more." "Ok, daddy." I said as a nurse came in.

"Time for dinner." She said and left it on the table. "Thank you." I said and she left the room with a smile on her face. I saw that it was mushroom soup and soft dinner rolls, my favourite. After eating and watching tv, it was finally time for the others to go home. "Bye," I said as everyone but Mommy left. Daddy had stayed with yesterday so Mommy is staying with me today. I watched some more to until I fell asleep.

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	8. Part 1: Girl Meets Welcome Back

**How did you guys like the last chapter? Again, I'm so sorry that I updated it so late but here's another one. Don't forget to favorite and follow if you haven't yet and review. Your reviews make my day and encourage me to write more so please keep those reviews coming. And now, enjoy Chapter 6 of Girl Meets Unexpected.**

* * *

Riley's POV

 _~Time Skip to 1 month later~_

Finally I can get out of this hospital. It's been a month since I was in a subway accident, at least that's what everyone says I was in. I can't really remember still. My memory for these past two years is really fuzzy, I can't even remember what the school looks like, I didn't even remember that Auggie had a girlfriend- oops, I mean wife.

Now daddy is wheeling me out of the hospital. Now that I've gotten used to the fact that I'm paralysed, I've also become kinda comfortable with people helping me around. It still makes me feel weird that I need help to the most of the things I do. My arm still hurts when I move it but it's slowly getting better. Now I still can't write since I'm right-handed and I need people to cut my food for me. I was able to eat real food after the first week but hospital food was so bland so now I'm grateful to be out. I was also only able to stay outside in the gardens for an hour at the most.

Daddy carried me into the car and let me sit beside Maya. Mommy had an important meeting and couldn't come along but Maya, Lucas and Farkle could. Maya helped me carry my things while Lucas and Farkle came along just incase we needed anything. I was thankful for them being with me and I smiled at them. After this week, I'll be able to go back to school. By then, my arm would be almost normal except for it being sore if I strain it. My burns are healed except that the spots are a little sensitive.

"Ready Riles?" Maya asked. I smiled. "I'm ready, to take on the world." She smiled back. I was ready to go and face everything. The psychiatrist helped me to get over some things and she's really nice. I still have to see her for a few more weeks at least just incase I have any problems.

"How's school going?" I asked them. Lucas starts to whistle. "Lucas," I said. "Farkle then whistles too. "Farkle," Then, Maya hummed since she couldn't whistle. "Maya..." "Fine, we haven't really gone to school. Mr Matthews has just been giving us our homework since we barely paid attention in the first week so we studied at your place-" Farkle said. "But we've managed to get through since Farkle's been helping us. Even Maya's grades are a C average." Lucas continued. "Wow, Peaches. Good for you." I tell her proudly. "Yeah, yeah. Ok." She said as we pulled up into the apartment.

Daddy picked me up and Farkle took the wheelchair while Maya took my stuff. Daddy carried me up and put me on the wheelchair. He then pushed me into the escalator and we went to our apartment. While in the escalator after hearing the bing when it was on the floor below, I felt a myself being blind-folded. "Maya, what's going on?" I felt myself being pushed out the door. "Daddy? Farkle? Lucas? Maya?!"

"Surprise!" I heard a shout a few seconds later. I felt the blindfold being removed and opened my eyes. I blinked for a few times to get adjusted to the light. Once I was and opened my eyes fully, I saw that everyone I knew was there, Uncle Eric, Uncle Shawn, which Maya pounced on, Uncle Josh, which Maya also pounced on before Uncle Shawn, Aunt Morgan, Grandma Amy, Grandpa Alan and many others. I teared up a little seeing everyone come here just for me. One-by-one, they came and hugged me. I smiled and thanked each one of them as they did.

After that, we had a huge dinner. I was surprised when Maya said grace since she normally doesn't pray. "Dear Lord, thank you for protecting our wonderful daughter, granddaughter, niece, sister and best friend." She said. "Oh and also thank you for all these delicious foods that I can't wait to eat. And bless the hands that made them. Amen." We laughed a little then said "Amen" and dug into the food. Luckily, Maya was sitting next to me so she could help me cut the meat. I thanked her before finally eating the tender chicken.

After dinner, we played some board games. I was a little scared when daddy allowed Lucas to carry me down and set me on the floor so I could play too because I couldn't remember him well. But I trusted him and he set me gently before starting the game. Finally, it was time to go to bed. I was really exhausted because of all the things that happened today so I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow after getting ready, without having the chance to talk to Maya.

When I woke up the next day, I saw Lucas, Farkle and Maya lying on their stomachs in the room and doing homework. Never thought I said those three words in a sentence without a question mark. Maya, doing, homework. I pretended to be asleep as I heard them discussing the homework. As they discussed, I realized how far behind I am. I can't remember some things from the seventh and half of eighth grade that I've done but I guess that's normal since no one can remember everything that they've learnt. And I've already missed a whole month of school. I can't wait to get back so I can keep up.

After a while, I heard them leave the room. I saw that my swivel chair was nearby and there was a long pole for I don't what reason beside my bed. I decided to try to see if I could get out of the room by myself. I used the pole and pulled one of the wheels on the chair with it. I then dragged it towards the bed. 'So far so good.' I think to myself. Now, the harder part. I used my good hand to support my back and my good leg to kick myself until the head board. It took a lot of effort but I finally did it. Then, I made sure the chair was steady before pushing myself into it. "Yes!" I cheered when I finally did it after a while.

I then used my good leg and pushed myself out of the room, shocking everyone but Farkle, Lucas and Maya. "Heh, I told you she could do it." Farkle then said. "Uugh." The entire table groaned before Maya pushed me to the table. All or most of our guests from yesterday, were seated at the table. As soon as I was at my place, Mommy set down a bowl of oatmeal. "Thank you mommy." She smiled.

Once I was done, Maya rolled the swivel chair back into the room and they started to do their homework. I wanted to do some too but daddy wouldn't allow it and told me to rest. Maya, who surprisingly could carry me, carried me down from the chair and sat me down beside her. Then, they did their homework while I watched them, trying to understand what they were doing.

By lunch, they were already finished with their homework and we went to the bakery for lunch. Lucas helped me into my chair and they took turns on the walk there to push me. Once we were there, Lucas and Farkle went to order our food. Lucas and I got subs while Maya had a tuna melt and Farkle had a seafood sandwich. Once they left the food on the table, they went to order drinks. We each had a smoothie. I had strawberry, Lucas got blueberry, Maya had peach and Farkle got grape.

As soon as we finished our food, we headed back to the apartments and went into my room. We then talked and watched Netflix on my laptop before being called for dinner. After dinner, we continued to watch Netflix and talk until daddy said that it was time for Lucas and Farkle to go home. Maya and I talked some more before finally going to sleep.

 _~Time Skip to 1 week later~_

I finally get to have this cast removed. My arms all better and healed. They take me to the hospital and into a special room to get it removed. The doctor puts my arm into a machine which scared me for a while since they said that it could cut the plaster but I relaxed once I found out it was painless. When it was out of the cast, I swung it around happily. And tomorrow, I get to go to school.

 _~Time Skip to the next day~_

Now, since I can't walk, Daddy will be taking Maya and I to school. Maya said that we used to take the subway to school and after hearing that I had the accident there, I don't want to ever go on it.

At school, many people greet me with smiles and "welcome back"s. I smile back and thank them. I'm about to take some books out from my locker while Maya takes her's when I see something stuffed inbetween between my social studies and science textbook.

* * *

 **Did you guys think this was the end? I haven't even added some of the stuff that I said my story would have in the summary. Keep your eyes peeled folks for more chapters to come. Oh and review what you think the thing stuffed between Riley's textbooks, is.**

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	9. Part 2: Girl Meets The Note and The Boy

**Hi everyone. I'm so sorry for not updating for ten days. School has started again and homework is piling up. I still write during the week but I'll only post on weekends unless I have longer holidays. I'm really sorry.**

 **Here's the first chapter of part 2: The Bully and The Boy. Hope you guys like it. Don't forget to Review, Favourite and Follow. Thank you guys so much for being patient with me.**

* * *

Riley's POV

I see something stuffed in-between my social studies and science textbook. I take out the social studies textbook since Maya told me that I had that with my daddy first thing every morning. I then saw that the something was actually a note. I grabbed the note and closed the door just as Maya closed hers and pushed me into the classroom. Lucas and Farkle were already there discussing something with Daddy. Maya pushed me chair underneath my raised table and made sure that the chair was locked in place before joining their discussion. I felt a little left out but then I remembered the note. I didn't read it earlier since Maya was talking to me about the scheduled but now there was no one to talk to so I opened it.

'Welcome back, Matthews.' I read the first part. Why do I feel like this note has a weird feeling? 'Welcome back. I thought that you thought you already handled our little "issue", then why did you miss school for over a month? You should just quit school altogether, it will make us all feel better. Your friends are just friends with you because they pity you. You must've just had that accident so that they would pity you.' I looked at them, they were still discussing. 'And if you tell anyone about this note, your " friends" will get it.' I teared a little and quickly stuffed the note back in my bag. 'Maybe it's a prank?' I think to myself hopefully. 'But no one would say mean stuff like this right?' A voice said. I decided to just ignore the note and think about it later if there are more. I quickly stuffed it in my bag since class was about to start.

About five minutes after daddy started class, a boy entered the class through the front door. "Boingy Boings." I heard Maya say beside me. I felt like something was going to happen when she said that. I'm not sure whether it's good or bad but I feel like something will happen. I turned in my chair and saw Maya pointing at a brunette boy wearing a red shirt under a denim jacket and black jeans.

"Um, is this Mr Matthews' History class?" The boy said. Daddy nodded his head. "I'm Elliot and I'm a transfer student from LA." "Do you have a transfer paper?" Daddy asked as he gave him, Elliot, a funny look. Elliot handed a paper to daddy and he nodded. "Elliot, you can sit..." Daddy looked back at the paper and pointed towards me, "behind Riley." "Daddy!" I yelled. "Honey, it's alphabetical order in my class remember?" He said. "But daddy, Farkle's my best friend-" I was cut of by Maya yelling "Hey!" "after Maya." "Hey!" Then Lucas said. "And Lucas." I said to humor him. "Lady!" Farkle then said. "You guys are equal." I said. "And after Maya." Maya added in. "Yes, and after Maya." The two guys then slumped back into their seats, all of us forgetting about Elliot, who was standing in the middle of our square.

"Riley, no buts." Daddy said. I humped before trying to slump back into my seat but couldn't because my leg was stuck in its position and I would have to use my hands to move it. Farkle, and the others in the row, then moved a seat back. "Now, back onto Hoover Dam..." I sat there wondering why daddy also gave Elliot funny looks for a while before taking notes. Daddy turned around and looked awkwardly at me for a while too but I'm not sure why. Maybe I'll ask him later or maybe it's because I just didn't want him to change the square, ok quadrilateral, of friendship. Zay's part of the group too, but now daddy has made it into a weird shape. Why daddy, why?

I wrote a few notes based on what daddy wrote on the blackboard. Then, the bell rang. I packed up my stuff and made sure I had the note in my bag without Maya seeing it. She then pushed me to the next class. The rest of the day passed with nothing unusual except that Elliot was in every one of my classes and always sat somewhere inbetween our group. Finally after the tiring first day of school, daddy took Maya and I home. Once we got home, daddy carried me onto the bed and Maya and I started to do our homework, or just talking while trying to do it, after getting a plate of snacks. I decided to just ignore the note and forget about it.

At about eight thirty, after dinner and Red Planet Diaries, Maya went home through the bay window. Then, I really started to do my homework. I played some music on my iPod to help me relax and concentrate. The peacefulness while doing my maths homework was disrupted by the beeping of my phone. I saw that it was, luckily, on my bedside table. I sat up from my lying position and grabbed my phone. It still took a lot of effort to get up but it was getting easier. I unlocked my phone and saw a new text. I opened the text and saw that it was from a blocked number.

'You really thought you could ignore me, Riley Matthews? Did you?' It read. 'What I'm telling you is the truth. I care enough about you to tell you the truth, unlike those fake friends of yours. They're just friends with you so they could suck up to your daddy and get good grades. They're not your friends. And here's the truth. No one wants to be friends with an immature baby like you. I mean seriously, being a princess and using a horse as a unicorn. What are you? Five? Anyway,your friends never liked you.'

Was I going to believe what it said? Should I tell mom or dad? Were Maya, Lucas and Farkle really my friends? Maya and Farkle are right? I mean, they were friends with me since first grade. Is Lucas really my friend? Is Zay? If they were, I would've remembered them right? And how did it know that I still wanted to be a princess? When did I use a horse as a unicorn? I keep trying to remember as more questions keep running through my head, making it hurt and everything spin, until I finally black out.

* * *

Cory's POV

Something was telling me to go check on Riley. It's been an hour since Maya left. I knew because I heard her footsteps on the fire escape. I knocked her door. I used to not knock but now, since, as much as I hate to admit it, she's older, and would probably want some privacy. I didn't hear any reply but a phone drop. "Riley, everything OK in there?" I didn't hear anything this time. I decided to ignore the privacy thing and just opened the door.

When I went into her room, I saw her slump against the headboard, eyes closed. Her iPod was playing music and her school books scattered around the bed. I then realized that her phone was on the floor. I picked it up. It was still on and showing her text messages. As her teacher, I should respect her privacy and just turn it off. But as her father, I should still respect her privacy but I can't help but feel something about this message, especially after the bullying incident. What I read, scared me.

'You really thought you could ignore me, Riley Matthews? Did you?' It read. 'What I'm telling you is the truth. I care enough about you to tell you the truth, unlike those fake friends of yours. They're just friends with you so they could suck up to your daddy and get good grades. They're not your friends. And here's the truth. No one wants to be friends with an immature baby like you. I mean seriously, being a princess and using a horse as a unicorn. What are you? Five? Anyway,your friends never liked you.'

Oh no, Riley. I quickly looked at her again. Her face was scrunched up into a frown and she looked so tense and uncomfortable. "Riley, Riley baby?" I cooed. She cringed and started to sweat. "Riley, you OK?" She didn't say anything but shook a little. I could tell that she probably was having a nightmare or something like that from reading the message. I scooped up my only daughter in my arms and rocked her like I did less than ten years ago. She may be almost fifteen but she's still my little girl. I rocked her a little more until she calmed down. I then cleared the books of her bed and tucked her in before kissing her forehead and whispering a "goodnight princess". I closed the door softly, praying that she wouldn't believe the message. I know that her friends are the most loyal people in the world and they would do anything for my little girl.

Once out of the room, I write a small note excusing Riley for not finishing today's homework due to certain circumstances in case she hadn't finished them. I then went to my bedroom where Topi was studying one of her new cases. That night, I went to bed thinking of how would I deal with two problems, the guy whom I had thought I would never see again in my whole life for 15 years, is back and something else that my daughter doesn't remember, is happening again. Why oh why must these things happen at the same time?

* * *

 **Poor Matthews. You know which one I'm talking about. If you aren't sure, review your idea. I will answer it in the next chapter. Who's the guy Mr Matthews thought he would never see again? Review your idea for that too. I love getting your reviews, it makes me want to write more so thank you.**

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	10. Part 2: Girl Meets BoyBrother 2

**Hey guys. 2 chapters in a day. I hope that you guys enjoyed the new part. We get to find out who's the mystery guy in this chapter. And the Matthews I was talking about is Riley... And Cory. So those of you who answered those two win. I hope you guys will continue to support my story by reviewing, following and favouriting. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Love you guys.**

* * *

Riley's POV

I woke up the next morning with a headache. I didn't want to go to school but I'm sure mommy and daddy will take me back to the hospital if I didn't feel well. So I got an aspirin and a glass of water from the bathroom. My mirror in the bathroom has a medicine cabinet and a first aid kit behind it just incase mommy and daddy weren't at home when I fall down or get sick. I use my swivel chair to get around the room so it's always next to my bed. After brushing my teeth and changing into a striped tee underneath one of my dresses, I grab my bag and sit on the wheelchair. It's not as fun as the swivel chair since I can't turn around in it but it's easier to move forward and back.

Once I was seated comfortably in the chair and buckled, I wheeled myself out into the hall. Daddy had recently installed a small escalator like thing that would help bring the wheelchair up and down so I used that to get down the stairs and into the kitchen. On the way down, I saw that Maya was there with a shocked and worried look on her face discussing something with mommy and daddy. Auggie was in the living room watching Mr Googly.

I went as close as I could without them seeing or hearing me and tried to listen to what they were saying but they were talking in such hushed voices that I couldn't hear even though I was less than a meter away. Since I couldn't hear anything and I'm sure if I went any closer, they would see me, I decided to just come out and ask them what was this all about.

* * *

Cory's POV

After thinking while sleeping restlessly the whole night, I decided to tell Topi and Maya about the bullying incident. I wouldn't tell Topi about Elliot since she had a major case to deal with and the bullying incident is more than enough to fill her plate. I texted Maya to come before Riley wakes up, telling her it's something about Riley. She replied back that she would come half an hour before Riley wakes up, incase I had a lot to say.

I waited with Topi at the dining table, telling Auggie to go eat in the living room for once and watch Mr Googly because we, the adults, needed to have a grownup talk. A while later, Maya arrived through the bay window in my room and say with us at the table.

"Maya, remember the duel?" I asked her first. She stared at me blankly for a while before remembering and nodding her head. "It's back." I said. "What?!" She and Topi shouted at the same time. "Shh, you don't want to wake Riley." I said trying to get them to lower their voices. They nodded before whispering "what?!" I showed them pics of the message I saw yesterday.

Maya's jaw dropped and I could almost see the steam coming out from her ears. Topi looked slightly calmer, but after knowing her my whole life, I knew it was just a façade. Inside, she was probably boiling and just as angry as Maya, if not more. Sometimes it's Maya who is angrier in some situations, and sometimes it's Topi. They both love Riley so much. The both of them would do anything for Riley, she has them wrapped around her finger although Topi would make sure whatever she does for Riley is legal and Maya would do anything no matter what.

"I'm going to track down whoever did this to my little plant. No one does this to my little plant and gets away with it." Maya said. She sounded really scary when she did. Topi on the other hand, asked me what we could do about it since I would probably know a little on this topic. "Let's see how far this person goes, and if this goes too far, we'll get the authorities involved." I said and they nodded. "Maya, I need you to be on even more alert. Something tells me this is going to be even worse than last time." She nodded. The I heard the sound of wheels close by. Riley's down. And by the looks of it, I think she thankfully probably didn't hear our conversation.

"Morning daddy, mommy." She greeted. "Hey Maya, what are you doing here so early?" Maya laughed. "Riles, it's already seven." "Oops." There was something weird about her voice when she said the last line. I made a mental note to see if it happens again. I think Maya realized it to, so did Topi. They shared a weird look at each other for a quick second before turning to face Riley. "C'mon girls, eat your oatmeal." I said, breaking the awkward silence. I helped push Riley's chair closer to the table.

They started to eat their oatmeal. Once in a while, Maya would sneak glances at Riley, who looked deep in thought. Once they were done, we said goodbye to Topi and left the house. We then continued with our new slightly changed daily routine. School was not very different except that I needed to know somethings about Elliot so I asked him to see me after school.

I asked him to to sit down in his seat as I talked to him. "Elliot, what is your full name?" "Elliot Angelus." "Your last name?" "I'm not sure, sir." "Why?" "After I was kicked out from school for defending my best friend, my adoptive parents didn't want me anymore because they thought that I was a disgrace to the family. I had just gone back into the system the day before I first came to this school. I'm sorry if that was too much, you just feel like someone that I can talk to, sir." "It's alright Elliot. What do you know about your birth parents?" "I know that they lived here in New York when they gave me up and that's all." "How do you feel about living in the group home?"

"It's alright but cramp. Luckily, I've been through only two homes other than the group home so far. I lived with my first family for as long as I remember until I was fourteen, then they died in an accident. There was no one left in that family to take care of me so I went back into the system. Then, I got adopted into the second family, which you already know about so here I am." He finished. "Elliot, what if I told you something that could change everything?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders. "Elliot, I'm your father." His jaw dropped. "What?" He said barely above a whisper.

"I'm your father. I'm sorry for giving you up. We had no money at that time and wouldn't be able to give you a life you deserved so we gave you up." He glanced at me before whispering "dad?" Tears started pooling in my eyes. I had dreaming of this moment since he was born. "Son!" I said and hugged him. We cried into each other's arms. "No wonder I felt an immediate connection to you as soon as I stepped into the classroom. I love you dad, I forgive you." "I love you too son." I said as we held each other.

* * *

Elliot's POV

I had always dreamt of meeting my real dad. I would forgive him immediately because I know there would be a good reason he gave me up and now I know. I wonder where's mom? Do I have any other siblings? Oh wait, there's that girl, Riley. She's cute, in a friendly, or now brotherly, way, but why is she handicapped? "Hey dad, where's mom." I asked him. "She's working as a lawyer." "Do I have any other siblings besides Riley?" "You have a brother named August, or Auggie as he prefers it. He's seven." I was about to ask about Riley when he stopped me. "Riley was involved in the subway accident. Her left leg was paralysed so she can't walk." My poor little sister.

"Elliot, would you like to come back to the family?" He then asked. "Yes dad, yes." I said. I was so happy that he wanted me back. "Alright, I'll tell mom by tonight and you'll be ours again by the end of this week." "Thanks dad." "Do you want to come home with me and meet the family?" I nodded. "Let's go son." I grabbed my bag and we went to the car. Maya and Riley were waiting at the school's entrance. Maya pushed Riley to the car before dad picked her up and placed her in the car. Maya folded the chair and loaded it into the boot. Riley kept giving me strange looks while Maya gave me dreamy ones. The car ride home was silent and awkward. I was so glad when we finally arrived at the building.

* * *

Riley's POV

I was waiting for daddy with Maya when I saw him come along with Elliot. I gave daddy puzzled looks. What's Elliot doing, coming with us? I then heard a beep on my phone. I think Maya heard it too since she turned towards me. I just shrugged and ignored it. I don't want to bother them with my problems just incase it was the mysterious texter again. Elliot followed us home. He offered to help me into the apartment but I wasn't so sure since I still don't know him well.

In the apartment, daddy sat me down on the couch before calling mommy and Auggie into the living room. Elliot sat opposite me while Auggie came and sat beside me. "Elliot?" Mommy said when she came into the living room. How would mom know Elliot? Now that I look at Elliot and Auggie, I can see their similarities, even with daddy. "Daddy?" I asked.

"Everyone sit down, including you Maya, you're part of the family too. I'm going to tell you guys a story." Daddy said and Maya sat on my right while mommy sat next to daddy. "A little more than 15 years ago..."

* * *

 **Story time is next. How would the rest of the family react to someone's appearance, or should I say re-appearance? Hope this was up to you guys' expectations. Review your take on the next chapter, possibly coming to you in a few hours.**

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	11. Part 2: Girl Meets Story and Talks

**Happly Easter guys. And this is the third chapter of the day, at least for me in Malaysia. I hope you guys liked the last two chapters. I'm sorry I didn't update this earlier but I had an Easter party and went for Disney on Ice. It was AMAZING. I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter and will review.**

* * *

Riley 's POV

"A little more than fifteen years ago, on the 18th of October," daddy started, "Elliot Angelus Matthews was born." 'Really daddy? Angelus?' "He was just the right weight but was really grumpy." Daddy laughed. "He would cry whenever he didn't have one of his favourite things, a-" mom cut him off by nudging his side. "A blue Mr. Googly." Elliot said. "You still have it?" Mommy asked. "Shh..." Elliot said. Maya had a smirk on her face. "Maya..." Dad and I said at the same time. She gave us an innocent look.

"Anyway, about a month after, your mom and I had just moved into this apartment with him. We were really poor that time and had just left from Philly. I was going to start teaching at a local kindergarten while mom was still studying. We knew that along with your mom's tuition fees and getting daily basic necessities, we wouldn't have enough money to give you what you wanted from my teacher's salary. So the next day, we went to one of the nearest orphanages and dropped you there. We visited you each week until you were adopted when you were just six months old." He paused and I realised that daddy was crying.

"Honestly, it was the hardest thing we've ever done." Mom then said. " We cried the whole week, we thought that we would never see you again. A week after you were adopted, Dad was promoted to teach elementary so we had more money. But by then, you were already in New Jersey. We weren't able to visit you because he had classes to teach and I was pregnant again. By the end of the year, your sister, Riley Elizabeth Matthews was born. She was premature by a month. We were afraid we'd lose her too. We couldn't stand to lose another one. Luckily she was perfectly fine. We were still sad that you were gone but she made us smile again. Riley was always smiling. She brought some light back into our lives but we never forgot you."

"When Riley was six, she met Maya, in one of the funniest ways. She was sitting by her bay window-" Daddy was cut off by Elliot. "Bay window?" Dad shot him a glare for interrupting his story. "Sorry." Elliot apologized. "And Maya came in through the window. They didn't know each other Maya had just been walking around looking for a place to go and saw the window open. After that day, let's just say it was history. They became best friends and we then realized Riley was growing up too fast. Then the next year, on August 12, August Rowan Matthews was born. Out of the three of you, he had the curliest hair. Elliot barely had any curly hair." "Hey!" Elliot shouted. Maya and I stifled a laugh, OK Maya stifled it and said "Har hurrrr" instead while I laughed. Author was better at stifling it. The others were just smiling.

"Long story short, when Riley started middle school, I followed. I have been their teacher since 4th grade. And here we are." He finished and we sat in silence for a few minutes to process everything. "Wow." Everyone except for me said at once. "How could you?!" I asked. "How could I what Riley?" Daddy asked. "How could you not tell me about my brother for fourteen years? How could you keep this a secret from me? And how could you give my brother, your eldest son, away? You gave reasons but he's your own flesh and blood. How could you?" I was really angry. I had another brother all this time and no one bothered to tell me. I would give anything to be able to storm out of this room.

I pushed myself out of the seat and onto the floor. Elliot immediately came to my side to try to get me back up. I pushed him away and tried to use my arms to drag myself into my room. I was really slow since I was only using my arms. By the time I was at the kitchen, everyone was right behind me. Then, my recently healed arm started to hurt. "Aah," I yelled as my arm gave way and I fell to the floor. "Riley!" I heard them shout as Maya, since she was the nearest, picked me up and carried me back to the couch.

"Riley, you ok?" She asked as she laid me into it with my head resting against the armrest. "I think so, my arm just feels sore. I guess I just tired it from using it so much." "Riles, the doctor already said not to overwork it after it just healed." Maya said. "Can I just go to my room please." I asked. Maya was about to pick me up when Elliot blocked her. "May I? Please?" He asked Maya. She turned to me. I shook my head. "I just want a private brother and sister moment. Please?" He begged. "Fine." I gave in. He picked me up. Surprisingly, he was steady and didn't drop me at all. I told him to put me by the bay window and he did. "Wow, this is the bay window. It's really nice." I nodded.

"Riley..." He said lifting my head up. "I know it's a lot to take in, it's a lot for me too. I just hope that you'll accept me as your brother. I felt a connection to you too as I entered the class. I'm really sorry that I didn't come before your accident so that I could hang with you like regular siblings but I still love you, little sis, can I call you that?" I smiled. "Of course Bobba." He laughed. "You OK now sis?'" I nodded. "Great! Let's go outside." He picked me up and carried me back outside.

"My brotha!" Auggie shouted when we went outside. I turned to dad. He was laughing. The others soon caught on and laughed too. Even I joined in. Elliot just stood there,carrying me, wondering why we were laughing. He finally set me down and Auggie went to hug him. "Thanks daddy, you got me a brother." Mommy and Daddy laughed more while the rest of us wondered why. Then, someone came in through the door. "Shawnie!" Daddy shouted. "Mom!" Maya shouted. "Shaty!" The rest of us,except for Elliot, who was still confused, shouted. "Wow Cory, I didn't know you had another clone." "How many do I have?" Daddy asked. "Used to be one and a half but now I guess it's two and a half. Who is he anyway?" Uncle Shawn asked. "Elliot." Daddy said. "Wow, you're all grown up. I remember seeing you as a little baby." Elliot just blushed.

"What's going to happen now daddy?" I asked. "We're going to get Elliot back and he'll become an official Matthews again. "My brotha." Auggie said again and jumped onto Elliot's lap as soon as he sat back on his chair. Elliot then ruffled his hair. Bad idea Bobba. "Ell, don't touch my hair, my woman likes it this way." Auggie said. "Whoa, nicknames already? And who's your woman?" Elliot asked. Just as Elliot asked, a girl about a year older than Auggie came into the room. "It's Ava Morgenstern Matthews." She said waltzing to the room. Elliot stared in surprise. "How long has this been going on?" Elliot asked turning to the rest of us. "I've been married to Ava for 52 years." Auggie said. "And we're going to be together forever and he will give me whatever I want since this many listens to this many." Ava added showing eight fingers before changing it to seven fingers. "Wow, so my little brother has a girlfriend way before I do." Elliot said, surprised. "Deal with it." The rest of us said.

Mommy then looked at the clock. It was already seven, dinner time. "Ok, since I didn't get enough time to cook dinner, how about I order some pizza? Toppings?" "Cheese." Ava said. "Pineapples." Elliot said. "Tuna." I said. "Anchovies." Shawn said, making the rest of us "eww". "Ok, no anchovies. Anything else? Maya?" Mommy asked. "Whatever Riley wants Mrs Matthews." She said. "Maya, you've been saying that since the first day we became friends."

 _~Flashback starts~_

" _Do do do, dodalee dodalee do, do do do, do-_ " Young Riley sits at her bay window and sings.

" _Sup._ " Young Maya crawls in through the bay window and sits next to Young Riley.

" _Are you a stranger?_ " Young Riley asks.

" _Yeah._ " Young Maya replies.

" _Are you a stranger coming through my window?_ " Young Riley asks again.

" _Yeah._ " Young Maya answers.

" _Then aah._ " Young Riley screams and Young Maya covers her mouth.

" _I'm running away from home. I saw your curtains and your pillows. I heard you singing. I like singing better than yelling. Please don't yell._ " Young Maya says.

" _Who was yelling?_ " Young Riley asks innocently.

" _My mommy and daddy._ " Young Maya answers.

" _Why?_ " Young Riley asked.

" _'Cause they always are._ " Young Maya says sadly.

" _What do you do here?_ " She asks after a while.

" _I sit here and hope._ " Young Riley says happily.

" _For what?_ " Young Maya asks curiously.

" _For someone to come in and sit with me._ " Young Riley explains.

" _Are you her?_ " She then asks hopefully.

" _What's your name?_ " Young Maya asks.

" _I'm Riley._ " She says happily.

" _Hi Riley. I'm Maya Penelope Hart._ " Young Maya introduces herself.

" _Hi Maya. Are we friends forever?_ " Young Riley hopes.

" _Whatever you want._ " Young Maya responds.

" _I wanna call you 'Peaches'._ " Young Riley says.

 _~Flashback ends~_

"And it's going to stay that way forever." Maya says. "Ring Power." I then shout. "Thunder!" Maya shouts. "Lightning." I shout. I then laugh. "Hey Elliot, who was your best friend back in New Jersey?" I asked hoping that it won't make him sad. "Actually, I was mostly brought up in Philadelphia, and surprisingly he has the same last name as you guys. I went to John Adams High for a few months before transferring here. Those few months of knowing Josh Matthews weekend one of the best ones of my life. He made me feel like I was a regular kid although my 2nd adoptive family didn't." Elliot explained.

"Josh Matthews?!" All of us looked at him in shock. "Yeah, Why?" He asked curiously. "Joshua Matthews?" Daddy asked. Elliot nodded. "Elliot, you're best friends with your uncle." Daddy said. "What? That's impossible. He's 19, not 30." "Josh Matthews is my youngest brother." Daddy explained. "Wow. Uncle Boing is Boingy Boings' best friend. Riley, your family has good lookin' people. Except for the old one with super curly hair." Maya said. "Hey." Daddy shouted. "I'm not ugly." "Of course you aren't Cor." Mommy said kissing him, making the rest of us turn our heads except for Shawn and Katy, who did the same, making Maya go, "gross mom".

The two couples soon broke their kisses and us kids turned back. "Seriously?!" We all shouted and they laughed. Then, the intercom buzzed. "Pizza delivery." A gruff voice sounded. Daddy buzzed the delivery guy up before paying for the pizza and setting it on the table. I was about to grab a slice when Maya stopped me by saying "other hand". I then remembered that it was sore and followed Maya's reminder. The gooey pizza felt nice and warm in my mouth. Soon, I was taking another slice.

We continued to talk until we finished the pizza and it was time for Elliot to go back to his group home. He carried me into my room with Maya behind us and set me on my bed. "Sweet dreams sis." He said as he left the room. "Good night Bobba." I told him.

"So, who do you like now Maya?" I asked her once I knew that Josh had left. "We'll talk about this in the morning ok? That was a lot for you to take in and you need your rest. Good night Sweetie." She said, giving me a hug after tucking me in. "Good night Peaches." I hugged her back. "Sweet dreams." She said and left. "Sweet dreams." I said to the now closed door.

As I was about to go to sleep, I heard my phone bing. There was a text message. It must be Maya, but she just left. I checked the time. It was already ten thirty, Farkle would probably be asleep right now and Lucas might be too. "Someone's got a new brother. He's mine. I'm sure he's just being nice to you since he pities you and your his sister. He doesn't really love you. I mean, who could love a disabled sibling?" The message, from an unknown number read. This made me wonder whether Elliot really wanted to be my brother. I tossed and turned a lot as I slept that night, wondering.

* * *

Elliot's POV

Dad suggested that he take me to the home since it was already late. I agreed so we drove to the home. Along the way, dad told me something about Riley. "Elliot, Riley has a problem." He said. "What kind of problem?" "I figured that since your old enough to understand and most likely help, I could tell you." "What is it dad? What's wrong with my sister?" Protective brother mode was on. "Riley's being cyber bullied." How dare anyone do that to my lil sis. I haven't known her for a long time, but it seems to me like she's really nice and friendly.

I didn't realise we had arrived. "Good night Elliot. We'll get you back as soon as possible." "Thanks dad." "Oh and, help me take care of Riley while she's at school. I may be a teacher, but I'm busy." "Of course dad. I love my lil sis. Good night dad." I said and closed door before walking into the bedroom I share with five other boys, two older than me and three younger. I go to sleep, worrying about my only baby sister.

* * *

 **How did you guys like the part for Girl Meets Bay Window? I just decided to put it in there for fun. And how was the backstory I made for Elliot? And small parts for Riley and Auggie? I hope you enjoyed it. Let's try to get 6 reviews. Thanks guys. I love you.**

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	12. Part 2: Girl Meets Bully

**Hey Guys. How ya doin? I got a long weekend this week so more chapters are coming tomorrow. I'm sorry for not posting this earlier but I had lots to do and fell asleep. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to Review, Favourite and Follow.**

* * *

Maya's POV

I'm starting to come to the Matthews' house earlier for two main reasons. One, just incase Mr. Matthews has anything to tell me or something and two, just a small one- or maybe a big one, to see Elliot if he comes. I crawled through Riley's bay window and see my little plant sleeping peacefully. I really pity- oops! I know Riley wouldn't want me to think or say that, so I feel sorry for her. I quietly tip-toed across her room. "Peaches..." She's so cute when she's asleep. "Please don't leave me. I thought you were my friend. Farkle... No, please. Guys, don't leave me." Riley started to toss and turn. She threw whatever was left of Beary-the-Bear bear across the room and was sweating heavily. "No, Elliot. I'm sorry. I can't be your perfect sister. I love you. Please don't leave me." Riley screamed in her sleep. "Riles..." I said walking over to her. I'm not sure whether she can hear me but it's worth a shot. As I'm right next to her bed, Mr and Mrs Matthews came in through the door. Their hair was disheveled and their clothes were hastily put on. If it weren't for the fact that Riley was screaming, I would've laughed.

I sat next to her on the bed and picked her up. She's literally a feather. I put her on my lap and slowly rock her from side to side. I hummed softly as she calmed down and nuzzled into my side. Mr and Mrs Matthews looked on from the doorframe. I continued to rock her until she's fast asleep all over again. After I laid her back on her bed, I looked at the couple, and another head, standing by the door. "Outside." I motioned with my hand and they nodded. I picked up the bear and handed it to an asleep Riley, who grabbed and hugged it tightly once she touched it. I chuckled to myself before kissing her temple and leaving her room. I decided not to close it incase she starts screaming again.

I walked out into the living room to see that the other head had been Boingy Boings. "Hey Losers, and Boingy Boing." I said to them as I sat in a chair opposite them. "Maya, I think it's the message." Mr Matthews said. "Message? What message?" Elliot asked. "Elliot, Riley's being bullied." Mr Matthews let out softly. "What?!" Elliot said, enraged. He jumped out of his seat and I saw something new flash in his eyes. 'Anger'. "Who dares to do that to my little sister? I will beat that person to a pulp when I find out who does it!" Wow, Boingy Boings reminds me of Bucky McBoing Boing. "Whoa Elliot, we don't want to wake Riley yet remember?" Mr Matthews said. "Sorry." Elliot whispered.

"Ok, so what are we going to do now?" I asked them. Riley was getting bullied and I'm not going to just stand there and watch it happen. "Elliot, you're going to join in RPS." Mr Matthews told him. "What's that dad?" Elliot asked. I face palmed myself. I guess he's not the sharpest crayon in the box. "It's Riley's Protection Squad, boing. What did you think RPS means? Rolling Pizza Station? Why would we ask you to join it if it was that?" I answered. Mr and Mrs Matthews were stifling their laughs and I was glad that I could make them smile, even if it was for a little while because all the seriousness of this bully thing is suffocating. I really love my best friend but I'm pretty sure she would've tried to make us laugh if she knew what we were doing right now.

A few minutes later, I heard the sound of water running. Either Riley or Auggie was awake. I hoped it was the latter cause Auggie doesn't listen to the 'grownups' talk. "Elliot," Mr Matthews said bringing me out of my thoughts. "I want you to try to be around Riley as much as possible. I know your schedule is exactly like Riley so that shouldn't be a big problem." Elliot nodded. "You guys will try to see if anyone poses any threat to Riley. She's been through a lot and we don't want to stress her out. Got it?" Mr Matthews asked. We nodded. "I know I can count on you two." He said as Auggie pushed a half asleep Riley in her wheelchair. She had dark circles under her eyes. Auggie was smiling as he pushed his sister around. The rest of us smiled too because it was too adorable to not to.

Riley finally woke up and ate the oatmeal that I hadn't realise had been placed in front of us. Once she was done, we left our school and went into our new, usual routine except that Elliot was with us now. The ride to school and the time before history was uneventful. It was only halfway through Mr Matthews' history lesson that something happened.

"So Hoover dam..." Mr Matthews said but was interrupted by a 'ping' from Riley's phone. "Riley, no one should be texting you in class. "Sorry dad." She said before pocketing it. I turned back to face Mr Matthews. He looked concernedly at Riley and motioned towards her. "You ok Riles?" I asked her. I thought I saw a brief frown grace her lips before she turned towards me with a smile. "I'm alright peaches." Something is wrong about that smile. It didn't reach up to her eyes like it usually does. It seems fake. I mouthed a "later" to Mr Mathews and he nodded before going on with his lesson. I kept glancing at Riley to see if she'd do anything that might give us a clue on her bullying. I stayed back after class to talk to Mr Matthews. I let Elliot take Riley to our next class.

"It was her bully, I'm sure. Her smile was off and I think I saw a brief frown." I told him. "I noticed it too. I hope we can get more clues on who's bullying Riley so we can get that person suspended." He said. "Me too." I said. He then scribbled a note. "Here." He said, handing me the note. "Incase you run late or something." "Thanks Mr Matthews." I said as I went out of the classroom to find my friends. I found all of them except for Riley and Elliot there. "Where are the other two?" I asked them. "Riley had to go to the toilet." Lucas said. I nodded and headed towards the girls room. Elliot was nowhere to be seen. He must've gone too. I was about to open the door when I heard some talking.

* * *

Riley's POV

I had to go to the toilet so I asked Elliot to take me. He pushed me until the door of the girls' restroom. I told him I could do it from there and went in. I was about to enter a stall when I heard the door click behind me. I turned my chair around to see that a hooded figure had locked the door.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? We have a cripple. And let me tell you something about cripples, they don't have friends. They just have people who pity them. Their siblings won't care about them, their friends will leave them and all they have left is their imperfect self. Just do us all a favour and kill yourself already. Your already so helpless that I'm sure even your little brother doesn't want you." The hooded figure said. "That's not true." I said, tearing up. "Auggie loves me." "Psshh, yeah right! He's going to get tired of helping you one day. And those friends of yours, if you can even call them friends, are just a bunch of losers who have no social life, that's why they're hanging out with you. So that they'll get more popular. And your brother, he's probably-"

"That's enough! Young lady, please report to the my office immediately." The principal opened the door. By then, there was a steady stream of tears flowing down both my cheeks. Maya immediately ran to my side and started to rub my back. I flinched away from her and into Elliot, who I didn't know was right next to me. I flinched away from him too. "It's been a long day. Let's just go home Riley." Daddy then said. I nodded and he pushed me towards the car. We then went back to the apartment. As soon as I was sat down in my chair, I went straight to my room and locked my door. Then, everything the hooded figure said came back to me.

* * *

Maya's POV

I heard the voice speaking. It sounded harsh. I could also hear crying and it sounded familiar and yet not familiar at the same time. I listened carefully and realised that whoever was talking, was insulting someone else. I took out my recording device and left it on the doorway. I could tell that Riley needed help. I rushed back to the boys, letting the device record. I then called Mr Matthews, who told the principal. We then went back to the girls room.

The principal then unlocked the door. What I saw there broke my heart. Riley had tears streaming down her face. I rubbed her back in small circle. She flinched away. 'What did you do to Riley?!" I thought as she leaned into Eliot and flinched away from him as well. We decided to just go home. Along the way, I kept sharing looks with Mr Matthews, seeing if he knows anything about this. Once we finally arrived at the apartment, Riley raced into her room. I tried to follow her but she locked her room. "Riley?"

* * *

Topanga's POV

It's a usual boring day at work. Well it used to be, until I received a new case. The case was the...

* * *

 **Dun, dun, dun. What's wrong with Riley? What's the case that Topanga's working on? What will happen to the Matthews? Find out in the next chapter, coming soon. Don't forget to review your ideas. Reading them makes my day.**

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	13. Part 2: Girl Meets Comfort 1

**Hey everyone, how ya doin'? I hope you guys enjoy my story so far. I wish you guys would give me your thoughts on my story so that I know that I'm giving you guys what you want. Some news will be announced in here so keep your eyes wide open. Someone's going to stay with the Matthews. That's just a hint of what's coming in this chapter so stay tuned and don't forget the 2Fs and Rs. Favourite, Follow, Read and Review.**

* * *

Topanga's POV

The case was the 'Bully Case of Riley Matthews'. I was shocked since I never knew that this had already been filed. I quickly called Cory to ask what had happened for me to get this so quickly. "Hey Topi. Why are you calling? Shouldn't you be working?" He asked when he finally answered. "Hi Cory. And this is about work. I just received a new case and it's the 'Bully Case of Riley Matthews'. I didn't know you had filed this already." The line was quiet for a while before I heard Cory speak. "Something happened at school today. It wasn't too bad but it isn't good either."

"What happened Cory?" "I think it's better if I tell you in a private place. I can tell that you would be scaring your co-workers any minute now if you shout. Can you come home early? Say it's a family emergency." He asked. "Ok, give me fifteen minutes. I love you." "I love you too." I then rushed to my boss' office to get an emergency leave. On the drive home, I was wondering what had happened for a case to be filed so quickly.

* * *

Cory's POV

As soon as we got home, Riley rushed into her room and locked the door. Her friends and brother were standing outside, knocking frantically. I know she wouldn't do anything unreasonable but now, I'm not so sure since she's really upset. She didn't even say anything on the ride home, which scares me. Suddenly, my phone rings, breaking me from my thoughts. I saw the caller ID. It was Topanga. Isn't she at work? I started to worry.

"Hey Topi. Why are you calling?" I said, deciding to go straight to the point. "Hi Cory. And this is about work. I just received a new case and it's the 'Bully Case of Riley Matthews'. I didn't know you had filed this already." Topanga said. I didn't realise that a case had already been filed. I didn't say anything for a while because I was thinking of what to say. "Something happened at school today. It wasn't too bad but it isn't good either." I told her. "What happened Cory?" "I think it's better if I tell you in a private place. I can tell that you would be scaring your co-workers any minute now if you shout. Can you come home early? Say it's a family emergency." I said the first part in a joking matter before asking her. "Ok, give me fifteen minutes. I love you." "I love you too." I said before clicking the phone off. Now, I wonder how the others are doing with Riley.

* * *

Riley's POV

"Lil sis, c'mon. Open up the door. You don't have to keep everything to yourself. We're all here for you." Elliot said through the close door. "Lady, Farkle needs his lady." Farkle said. "Sweetie, open up the door. For me at least. Please." Maya said. "Princess, we're here for you, please let us in. I refused to open the door. Their just saying that. They don't really care about me. The mystery person said that they weren't really my friends. I guess it's true since they didn't even realise that I was feeling left out whenever they discussed things without me.

* * *

Lucas' POV

I then had an idea. "Guys, I have an idea." I told them. "What is it?" Everyone asked, even Riley's mom who had just came back. "We show her that we're here for her?" I told them. "And just how do we do that Huckleberry?" Maya asked. "We put our fingers underneath her door." I explained. Then I had another idea. "And we sing a song."

* * *

Maya's POV

"And we sing a song." Cowboy said. Wow, either he's really crazy or really loves my little plant. Maybe both. "What song?" Farkle asked. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" I started to laugh. I think the others did too. I didn't hear anything behind Riley's door though. "Let's do it." Elliot managed to say between laughs. We all nodded and I decided to start.

 _Maya_ , Farkle, **_Everyone_** , _Elliot_ , **Mr and Mrs Matthews** , **Lucas**

[I knocked Riley's door.]

 _Sweetie_

 _Do you wanna watch some Netflix?_

 _Come on, Red Planet Diaries is on!_

 _I never see you since you locked yourself in_

 _Unlock the door_ _I wanna sit by your bay window_

We used to be best buddies

And I hope we still are

I wish you would let me in!

 _ **Do you wanna build a snowman?**_

 _ **It doesn't have to be a snowman...**_

Riley didn't say anything.

 _ **We're still here**_

 _Do you wanna have brother sister bonding?_

 _Or push Ava and Auggie together?_

 _I think some sibling chat is overdue_

 _I've started talking to_

 _The weird people next to me!_

"Hey!" All of us except for Elliot shouted.

 **It gets a little lonely**

 **All these empty rooms**

 **Just waiting for you to come out...**

 ** _(Tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)_**

[We all knock with our free hand this time.]

 **Princess, please I know you're in there**

 **We're wondering how you're doing**

 **You have to have courage, and be strong**

 **I'm right out here for you** **Just let me in**

 _ **We all have each other**_

 _ **It's all you and us**_

 _ **We're going to get you through**_

 _ **Do you wanna build a snowman?**_

Each time it was our turn to sing, we would slide our fingers under her door so that she could see them and left them there. By the end of the song, all of us had a hand each under her door and we're sitting behind the door. If this were a horror movie or show, I bet she would've freaked out by now. We don't hear anything but we just sit outside her door. Mrs Matthews left after a while to go make lunch and Mr Matthews left to pick Auggie. The rest of us continued to sit there, leaning against her door, hoping to hear any sounds of movements. About half an hour after Auggie came home with Mr Matthews, and his joining in our sliding-our-fingers-underneath-the-door thing, Mrs Matthews told us it was time for lunch. She announced loudly that she had made Mac and Cheese, hoping that it might make Riley come out. We listened in for a while more and agreed that Riley had fallen asleep.

We got our fingers out and washed our hands before sitting at the dining table. We hadn't really told Auggie what happened since he was just seven and would probably not take it easily since he's so smart for his age. We ate in silence until Mrs Matthews spoke up. "Hey Auggie, how about you give Riley some Mac and Cheese." She said to her youngest son. He nodded as she passed him a bowl of the cheesy food along with a bottle of ketchup. He took the things and knocked on Riley's door.

* * *

Riley's POV

As soon as I got off my chair and onto my bed, it was more tiring than usual, I fell asleep. I was emotionally and physically exhausted. I was too tired to even cry. I then fell into an unfortunately dreamful slumber. It was the same dream, oops not dream, nightmare that I have been having since those messages started.

I was just happily talking with my best friends and my brother when suddenly, everyone but Maya looked angry at me. I asked them what's wrong and they said that I was what's wrong. They said that I was a cripple, an immature baby and a lot of other stuff. Yesterday, I had Maya with me and she comforted me but this time, like all the other times, she disappeared. They continued saying mean stuff to me. I started to cry. They all teased me and finally I heard some knocking. It was faint but I heard it. After a while, it completely disappeared and I was back to all the teasing. After a few more minutes, Maya came and comforted me. I finally went back into my dreamless sleep.

* * *

Auggie's POV

Somethings wrong with Riley. My twin senses tells me that. I take the Mac and Cheese and ketchup from mommy and knock on Riley's door. I then press my ear against the door to hear anything but I only hear Riley crying and yelling. I knock a little more and listen again. I decided to stop knocking since I know that Riley is asleep. I went back to the dining table and left the Mac and Cheese there. "Mommy," I said, "Riley's having a nightmare." "Shoot!" Maya said. She then looked at daddy. "Fine." He gave in although I'm not sure for what.

Daddy went to get his keys and handed them to Maya. "The one with the P." He said and Maya nodded. She took his keys and unlocked Riley's door. She then handed them back to daddy before going into her room and closing the door behind her. "Man, I wish I could do that." Elliot and Lucas said. Daddy started to glare at Lucas. I laughed.

* * *

Maya's POV

'Not another nightmare.' I thought as I entered her room. I scooped her up like I did this morning and sang to her. This time, she calmed down faster but continued to cling onto me. I rubbed her back softly as I put her back on her bed. Once she was lying down and I was sure she was fast asleep, I quietly left her bed. She whimpered as soon as I got of her bed. I was afraid she would wake up so I sat back on her bed next to her. She put her head on my lap and I couldn't help but smile and stroke her hair. Eventually, Farkle brought me whatever I had left of my dinner to eat in Riley's room.

As soon as I knew that she was really really fast asleep, I slowly untangled her from me. She tried to reach for me for a while but then I handed her her bear. She cuddled it and held it tightly. I left her room after a while but I didn't lock the door. Hopefully she won't remember what happened today and that she had locked the door. I went back into the living room where everyone was staring restlessly at a blank screen. "She's asleep." I told all of them. They sighed in relief. We then decided what we were going to do tomorrow after telling Auggie to go play in his room.

* * *

Lucas' POV

Once we were sure Auggie was in his room, we started to talk. "Ok, I'm pretty sure none of you are going to be able to concentrate in class tomorrow if Riley isn't there so I'll write a note to all of your teachers. I'll still go to teach but I'll comeback during lunch and my free period since they're next to each other incase you guys need me. And please try to get Riley out of her room. Also get her to eat something at least a little because I'm sure she's not going to wake up in the middle of the night tonight." Mr Matthews said and the rest of us nodded.

"Maya, you can sleepover, I'm sure your mom has figured that out by now seeing that I didn't go for my shift, she would know that somethings up. You can sleep in Riley's room or the guest room. And for the boys... Cory?" Mrs Matthews said. Maya left the room and went into Riley's as soon as Mrs Matthews finished. "Elliot, mom and I need to talk with you. The other two... Get out!" Mr Matthews said. Farkle and I looked at each other and nodded before racing out of the house. We then walked to our own homes.

* * *

Elliot's POV

"Ok Elliot, we've finally got it processed and approved." Dad said as soon as Farkle and Lucas went out of the house. It took me a minute to understand what dad said and when I finally did, I jumped up from the couch. "Yay!" I said spreading my arms wide. "I'm finally home." Mom and Dad shushed me, reminding me of my sleeping little sister, before chuckling. I stared at them. "What?" I asked, making them stop laughing. "You're definitely your sister's brother. That's exactly what she would do." Dad said. I hugged Mom and Dad.

"Ok Elliot, we've cleared it with the system so you can come live with us from tomorrow onwards since I'm sure you would want to say goodbye to your friends in the group home and you still need to pack up all your stuff there." Mom said. I nodded. "We've cleared the guest room for you and put fish wallpaper. We also got you dark blue covers. We guessed you liked those stuff because your backpack is dark blue and I see tiny fishes on your notebook. You can change them-" I cut dad off. "Dad, I love it." I said and hugged them again. "Good," he said, "now I think it's time for you to go back. You have a long day ahead of you." I nodded and hugged them goodnight before making my way back to the group home. I slept happily that night, thinking that after this I'll be able to help my sister a lot more.

* * *

Cory's POV

As soon as Elliot left, Topi and I went to our room to get ready for bed. "What happened in school today Cor?" "We caught someone bullying Riley in the girls' room. After that, I took Riley and the others home. She was really upset and hurt. All I know is that the bully was a girl and she was sent to the principal's office before I left. Do you know who the girl is?" I explained and asked Topi. "Not really, I just glanced at the cover before calling you. I'll read the case properly tomorrow at work." She said. "Ok."

"Let's go say goodnight to the kids and check on Riley." She suggested. I nodded and we went out the door. We went to Auggie's room first. "He's talking to Mrs Svorski again." Topi told me. We waited for a while so Auggie could finish before kissing him goodnight. We then went to Riley's room. Maya was sleeping next to Riley. Riley was clinging onto Maya and Maya had her arms around Riley, like she was protecting her from everything. Topi and I couldn't help but awe at the sight before kissing their foreheads and whispering goodnight to them. I thought I heard a soft whisper but I just ignored it and went back to our room. We settled in bed and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Maya's POV

As soon as I changed into a set of PJs that I always left in Riley's room for sleepovers, I snuggled into bed with Riley. As soon as I sat on the bed, Riley unconsciously reached for me. I smiled at my little plant and lied down next to her allowing her to hold tightly onto me. I wrapped my arms around her and lightly kissed her forehead. I then had an idea of what we could do tomorrow to cheer Riley up. Thanks for the idea Ranger Rick. We could sing to Riley songs that she likes and would show her that we're always here for her. I smiled to myself. I've got an idea of what I could sing for her. I'm sure it will make her feel a lot better.

Just as I finally am about to sleep, I see the light shining from the door. I know it's not her night light. Then, I hear footsteps coming in along with a soft awe. I close my eyes and feel two soft kisses on my forehead. I haven't had those since I was really young. It made me tear a little. I heard the footsteps retreating and almost inaudible good nights. "Goodnight." I whispered before falling into a deep sleep filled with ideas for tomorrow.

* * *

 **This is becoming a musical. Imagine all of them singing. Try to guess what song Maya will sing. They Lucas, Farkle and Elliot's too. I'll give you a hint for Maya's to get you started. It starts with a 'P'. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. See you in the next. Bye.**

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	14. Part 2: Girl Meets Comfort 2

**Hey everyone. Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. You might want to get ready a few pieces of tissues because there are a few feels in this chapter and probably in the next one or two chapters too. I hope you'll review any ideas you guys might have for me to use. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Maya's POV

I was awoken by the bright morning light coming through Riley's bay window. As I got up to close the curtains, I realised that Riley was no longer in her bed which is a surprise since I would have heard moving about because I am a light sleeper. "Riley?" I asked from behind her bathroom door because she couldn't have gone through the bay window and her bathroom was locked. I knocked. "Riley? Riley, come out." I continued to knock but I didn't hear anything. I was starting to get worried. Did something happen to Riley in the bathroom? She could've fainted since she hadn't eaten since yesterday morning.

I just heard water dripping. Then, I heard a soft sneeze coming from the other direction. I turned towards the bay window. Could she have climbed out? In her condition? I walked towards it and saw Riley sitting cross legged on the cold metal floor of the fire escape. I crawled out the window and sat next to her before pushing her head onto mine. She let herself lean on me and I put my arm around her. The two of us sat there in silence as we stared at the empty streets of New York with a ring of light of sunrise surrounding its skyscrapers looking like a halo.

"C'mon Riley, let's go in. It's almost time to go eat breakfast." I tell her after about half an hour and seeing She didn't say anything. I turn to my right and saw that she had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I gently put my arms under her arms and knees, so I wouldn't wake her up, and carefully carried her into her room before putting her back on her bed and tucking her in. I then quietly went out of her room and into the dining room where Mr, Mr and Mrs Matthews, Auggie, Boingy Boings, Dr Turtleneck and Huckleberry were sitting and eating pancakes. Auggie had syrup all over his hands and everyone was trying not to laugh when he touched his hair with it.

"Sup Losers." I said as I entered the room. "Hey Maya, how's Riley?" Everyone said almost the same thing at once. I sat at table between Boingy Boings and Uncle Shawn before stacking a plate high with pancakes, since I was really hungry, and drizzling the syrup all over it. "She somehow managed to get out of the room and onto the fire escape without waking me up. I found her there this morning just sitting there. When I was going to ask her to come back in with me a while later, she had already fallen asleep so she's asleep in the room again." I tell them in between mouthfuls.

"Auggie, time to go to school." Mrs Matthews said. "Hold on mommy, I need to ask Maya something. He said to Mrs Matthews before turning to me. "What's wrong with Riley?" The seven year old asked. "Riley's not feeling well." I tell him. I didn't want him to worry too much about his sister and I don't think it is a good idea for him to know about this. "Ok, tell Riley to feel better soon. Bye everyone." He said leaving the apartment with Mrs Matthews.

A few minutes later, Mr Matthews got up as well and went to wash the dishes. "Kids, I'm going to school now, Shawnie is in charge got it? And make sure Riley eats something. I have to go or else I'll be late. Bye." He said rushing out the door. "So what do you kids wanna do now." Uncle Shawn asked. "I'm gonna go wake Riles." I said leaving the guys to do whatever they want and went into Riley's room.

* * *

Shawn's POV

As soon as Cory left, it was just me and the kids. Honestly, I can tell this is being a really rough year for them. Riley being bullied to the point she just doesn't want to come outside of her room makes it even worse. Now the boys and I are waiting for Maya to bring Riley out. Cory said she hadn't gone out of her room for almost a whole day and hadn't eaten since yesterday. I hope that we're able to get 'Smiley-Riley', as Auggie says it, back before he comes home so it doesn't worry him. That boy is the sweetest and smartest boy in the world, after Minkus' son of course. What's his name again? Markle? Larkle? Oh wait, I think it's Carkle. That's should be it. I don't want to let Auggie see his sister in this state because he'll surely be really worried. The boys and I just sit on the couch and stare at the blank tv.

* * *

Maya's POV

When I enter Riley's room, she's sitting up on her bed. I see her glazed over eyes following my every step, not stalkery, but cautiously. I see the tear tracks that line her cheeks. I see the tears threatening to spill over and it breaks my heart to see my cheery, bubbly best friend, or more like sister, reduced to tears and in a very emotional state. I sit next to her and give her a hug. She melts in my arms and cries silent tears. "Why Maya? Why?" Her voice breaks as she asks between tears. I know what she's talking about and lightly kiss her forehead. "Because they're jealous and want to make themselves feel better." I whisper to her. "You'll never leave me right, even though I'm an immature baby, a crip-" I cut her off. "Don't you dare say that your a c. You are not. You just need help getting around. And I'll never leave you, no matter what." Silent tears flow down my cheeks at the thought of my little plant thinking this of herself.

"C'mon little plant, dry your tears. You have to eat. You're already so skinny and you better eat something or else you'll faint alright." I tell her as I wipe away some of her tears. She nods. "Peaches, will you take me-" "You don't even need to ask." I say as I pick her up and carry her out of her room. I set her into the love seat and grab her a couple of pancakes with chocolate sauce and syrup before bringing it to her and plopping down onto the seat beside her.

The rest of us are quiet and try to watch her subtly. I don't think she realised that the guys were here because as soon as she gulped down the last of her pancakes, along with a glass of chocolate milk that she had asked me to get and I happily did, she shouted. "Uncle Shawn! Elliot! Farkle! Lucas!" I smiled seeing Riley slowly smile again. I know she wasn't fully smiling but at least she was a little happier. I got up and washed her dishes as the guys went up and talked to her or hugged her.

As soon as I was done, I remembered my idea from last night and signalled to the guys "in her room". They understood and Uncle Shawn brought Riley in. "Do you want me in here or-" "You can stay Uncle Shawn." I said as I went on with my idea.

* * *

Riley's POV

I felt a little better after talking with Maya for a little while and some breakfast. I was still upset though and something in my heart tells me that we have gone through a situation like this before but I can't remember when. I just shrug it off as Uncle Shawn takes me to my room and we all sit at the bay window. Me in the middle, Maya to my right and Elliot to my left. Uncle Shawn sat next to Maya and Lucas sat between Elliot and Farkle. I turned to Maya and saw that she had her thinking look on. What is she planning? I wonder.

* * *

Third Person POV

 _Loving can hurt_

 _Loving can hurt sometimes_

 _But it's the only thing that I know_

 _When it gets hard_

 _You know it can get hard sometimes_

 _It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_

Maya starts to sing. She knows that this song will assure Riley that no maytter what, she will always be there for her. Even if it's love or boy problems. Riley starting to tear up remembering a very very little part when they were younger, one of her lost memories from the accident, she realised, and just listening and belting random songs in her room and loving this one, not knowing or caring about their future.

 _We keep this love in a photograph_

 _We made these memories for ourselves_

 _Where our eyes are never closing_

 _Hearts are never broken_

 _Times forever frozen still_

The two of them look at the photographs of the two of them over the years from six or seven to thirteen or fourteen that Riley doesn't remember. The two of them forget about the others in the room and feel like they're the only two there.

 _So you can keep me_

 _Inside the pocket_

 _Of your ripped jeans_

 _Holdin' me closer_

 _'Til our eyes meet_

 _You won't ever be alone_

 _Wait for me to come home_

 _Loving can heal_

 _Loving can mend your soul_

 _And it's the only thing that I know (know)_

 _I swear it will get easier_

 _Remember that with every piece of ya_

 _And it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

 _We keep this love in this photograph_

 _We made these memories for ourselves_

 _Where our eyes are never closing_

 _Our hearts were never broken_

 _Times forever frozen still_

 _So you can keep me_

 _Inside the pocket_

 _Of your ripped jeans_

 _Holdin' me closer_

 _'Til our eyes meet_

 _You won't ever be alone_

 _And if you hurt me_

 _That's OK, baby, only words bleed_

 _Inside these pages you just hold me_

 _And I won't ever let you go_

Maya remembers when Riley was being bullied last time and pushed her away. She knows Riley was trying to tell her something but she didn't realise. She remembers and knows that these few lines will tell her that it's ok if she hurts her, as long as she knows that she's there for her.

 _Wait for me to come home [4x]_

 _Oh you can fit me_

 _Inside the necklace you got when you were 16_

 _Next to your heartbeat_

 _Where I should be_

 _Keep it deep within your soul_

Maya and Riley both remember the little macaroni charm bracelet they had made when they were younger during art and craft. Unknowingly, the both of them would look at it whenever they missed each other. Riley's had the inside of a heart. Maya's had the outside. The both of theirs could connect to one when they were joined together. Neither knew that the other had kept it. One in their drawer, one in their small box.

 _And if you hurt me_

 _Well, that's OK, baby, only words bleed_

 _Inside these pages you just hold me_

 _And I won't ever let you go_

 _When I'm away_

 _I will remember how you kissed me_

 _Under the lamppost_

 _Back on 6th street_

 _Hearing you whisper through the phone,_

 _"Wait for me to come home."_

They will always have each others' backs no matter what. They would wait for the other to "come home", meaning to be who they really are when they're not and help them become who they are when they're not.

Once Maya finished, there wasn't a dry eye in the room. Lucas, who had caught on what's happening during the first few lines had an idea and quickly slipped into Mr and Mrs Matthews bedroom to sneak a black blanket out, hoping Mr Matthews wouldn't yell at him when he came back. He tied it around his neck and went back to the room to join the others again. Once they're tears stopped a little, he started.

 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'll be there to save the day_

 _Superman got nothing on me_

 _I'm only one call away_

He said wearing the blanket as a cape as he sang. This song would show Riley that he'll always be there for her and nothing will stand in his way. Riley started to tear up again hearing the song and cringe, hearing Lucas sing.

 _Call me, baby, if you need a friend_

 _I just wanna give you love_

 _C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

 _Reaching out to you, so take a chance_

 _No matter where you go_

 _You know you're not alone_

Yes, he would always be there for her anywhere she goes. He would go through a storm for her, he would even go through a hurricane just to get to her.

 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'll be there to save the day_

 _Superman got nothing on me_

 _I'm only one call away_

 _Come along with me and don't be scared_

 _I just wanna set you free_

 _C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_

 _You and me can make it anywhere_

 _For now, we can stay here for a while_

 _'Cause you know, I just wanna see you smile_

Her smile, even a small one, would make his day, it would even make his year. That's all he needs. He just need her smile and her to know that she will never have anything to fear while superman, or batman, Lucas is here. She smiles slightly hearing a small bit of cheesiness in the song.

 _No matter where you go_

 _You know you're not alone_

 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'll be there to save the day_

 _Superman got nothing on me_

 _I'm only one call away_

 _And when you're weak I'll be strong_

 _I'm gonna keep holding on_

 _Now don't you worry, it won't be long_

 _Darling, and when you feel like hope is gone_

 _Just wheel into my arms_

He would protect her from anything and will help her with anything. All she just needs to do is tell him or wheel to him. She frowned a little when she realised that the words run were coming near but was surprised when he changed it to wheel. She laughed a little, making Lucas' heart skip a beat.

 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'll be there to save the day_

 _Superman got nothing on me_

 _I'm only one, I'm only one call away_

 _I'll be there to save the day_

 _Superman got nothing on me_

 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'm only one call away_

* * *

Riley's POV

I literally can't stop crying and smiling. I can feel their love for me but I still feel a little unsure whether they'll really be my friend for a long time or it'll just be for a while until I'm used to this. "What are you thinking about Riley?" Maya asked, realising that I was deep in thought. I bit my lip a little, nervously, and felt the metallic tinge of blood in my mouth making me cringe before I answered.

* * *

 **FYI, the first song is Photograph by Ed Sheeran and the second is One Call Away by Charlie Puth. I hope you guys can give me song suggestions to use for my next chapter(s). Congrats to anyone who guessed Photograph in the last chapter. That's all for now. Hopefully I can get another chapter up by Monday. Don't forget to tell me what you think about this chapter. Bye.**

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	15. Part 2: Girl Meets Comfort 3

**Hey everyone. As I promised, another chapter by Monday. I hope you guys had a good weekend. Sorry I didn't post this earlier I was busy. I hope this chapter is ok because I'm really tired and trying to write a four part chapter is exhausting. I hope you guys enjoy this and review your ideas.**

* * *

Riley's POV

"Nothing." I say and try to plaster a smile onto my face, hoping that it's enough to stop them from being suspicious although I know that I'm a horrible liar. "Little plant..." Maya says. "It's nothing, really. I'm fine." I tell her. "Lil sis, we all know when you're faking it and when your not. Even I know it." Elliot says. "Buy your my-" I start before he cuts me off. "Yes, I'm your brother but I've also only known you for less than a week. I know you're faking it. Maybe this will help." He says as he bites his lip a little, not hard enough to draw blood.

* * *

Third Person's POV

'Here I go, I hope this works.' Elliot thinks to himself as he starts to sing.

 _Remember all the times that we used to play?_

 _You were lost and I would save you_

 _I don't think those feelings will ever fade_

 _You were born a part of me_

 _I was never good at hiding anything_

 _My thoughts break me_

 _Do you understand what you mean to me?_

 _You are my faith_

He knows that even though they just met each other, they would always be together, they're brother and sis and that will reign supreme over everything, except maybe his sister's friendship with Maya. Those two have been together for a long time. He knows that he will save her no matter what, whether it's from her sadness, from boy problems, he'll always be there for her. She is a part of him and also his faith.

Riley and the others marvel over who good his voice sounds. Maya falls deeper into the pit of love with him. Riley is amazed that her Bobba sang so well. Lucas and Farkle just sit and listen hoping that Riley will get the message. Shawn awes at the scenes of love and care play before his eyes and wishes that he could record this to show Cory and Topanga.

 _Won't you cure my tragedy?_

 _Won't you cure my tragedy?_

 _Don't take her smile away from me_

 _She's broken and I'm far away_

 _Won't you cure my tragedy?_

 _Won't you cure my tragedy?_

 _if you make the world a stage for me_

 _then I hope that you can hear me scream_

 _Won't you cure my tragedy?_

Elliot prays to whoever is up there that they won't take her away. Take her happiness, her charm, her everything from her. She's with them but with everything that is happening, he hopes that she will stay strong. Tears start pooling in Riley's eyes. The rain starts to clear into a light drizzle and as the droplets pour in Rileytown, figures drop their umbrellas and dance in the rain as rainbows appear in the sky.

 _When I sit and think of the days we shared_

 _and the nights you covered for me_

 _Every little thing that I ever did_

 _You would stand by me_

 _Everytime you cried it would take my wind_

 _My heart would break_

 _If I could be strong like you were for me_

 _You are my faith_

He will always be strong and be there for her. He'll be the overprotective big brother that Lucas will have to watch out for when he wants to be with his sister. He sees it in Lucas' eyes when he looks at Riley. It's the look of complete love and adoration, something he wishes to have one day. He doesn't need anyone to tell him how much Lucas loves his baby sister.

 _Won't you cure my tragedy?_

 _Won't you cure my tragedy?_

 _Don't take her smile away from me_

 _She's broken and I'm far away_

 _Won't you cure my tragedy?_

 _Won't you cure my tragedy?_

 _if you make the world a stage for me_

 _then I hope that you can hear me scream_

 _Won't you cure my tragedy?_

 _Can you hear me scream?_

 _Can you hear me scream?_

He's crying out to whoever is out there to let Riley know that he will always be there. He's screaming to the heavens internally. Wishing that his sister will be better. He's an observer of life and knows that she doubts herself even before the accident.

 _Won't you cure my tragedy?_

 _Won't you cure my tragedy?_

 _Don't take her smile away from me_

 _She's broken and I'm far away_

 _Won't you cure my tragedy?_

 _Won't you cure my tragedy?_

 _if you make the world a stage for me_

 _then I hope that you can hear me scream_

 _Won't you cure my tragedy?_

 _I can't take this anymore_

 _I can't feel this anymore_

 _Won't you take and give her pain to me_

 _'Cause my whole life I've made mistakes_

 _Can you hear me scream?_

 _Can you hear me scream?_

He would gladly take her pain to make her happy again but knowing her, she would feel guilty about it.

* * *

Riley's POV

'Wow, how can everyone sing so good?' I think to myself. Elliot's singing made me feel a little better but I still feel a little scared. "Sweetie," Maya says.

* * *

Third Person's POV

 _Right from the start_

 _You were a thief_

 _You stole my heart_

 _And I your willing victim_

 _I let you see the parts of me_

 _That weren't all that pretty_

 _And with every touch you fixed them_

Riley starts singing the song. Her strength flowed through the song. All her insecurities and fears. She then starts to think about when Maya first came, she immediately became Riley's best friend. Riley knew that they would be the bestest best friends forever. Then, when Riley met Lucas at the hospital, he stole her heart, unknowingly to the latter, for the second time. When they met Elliot, she broke down when she knew of his story but Elliot fixed her.

 _Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_

 _Things you never say to me, oh, oh_

 _Tell me that you've had enough_

 _Of our love, our love_

Maya remembered when Riley had the nightmares and would talk and cry in her sleep. It broke her heart to see her best friend, her sister, reduced to the body shaking with tears while screaming and reaching out for someone.

 _Just give me a reason_

 _Just a little bit's enough_

 _Just a second we're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_

 _It's in the stars_

 _It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

 _We're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_

She needs someone to tell her that she not broken because honestly, that's all that she feels right now. She wants someone to hold her and comfort her. She wants to go back to her dad's world because he would protect her from everything there and nothing will ever get her.

 _I'm sorry I don't understand_

 _Where all of this is coming from_

 _I thought that we were fine_

 _(Oh, we had everything)_

 _Your head is running wild again_

 _My dear we still have everythin'_

 _And it's all in your mind_

 _(Yeah, but this is happenin')_

 _You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh_

 _You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh_

 _There's nothing more than empty sheets_

 _Between our love, our love_

 _Oh, our love, our love_

 _Just give me a reason_

 _Just a little bit's enough_

 _Just a second we're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_

 _I never stopped_

 _You're still written in the scars on my heart_

 _You're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_

 _Oh, tear ducts and rust_

 _I'll fix it for us_

 _We're collecting dust_

 _But our love's enough_

 _You're holding it in_

 _You're pouring a drink_

 _No nothing is as bad as it seems_

 _We'll come clean_

 _Just give me a reason_

 _Just a little bit's enough_

 _Just a second we're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_

 _It's in the stars_

 _It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

 _That we're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_

 _Just give me a reason_

 _Just a little bit's enough_

 _Just a second we're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_

 _It's in the stars_

 _It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

 _That we're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_

 _Oh, we can learn to love again_

 _Oh, we can learn to love again_

 _Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_

Riley wants everything to be like it was before the accident, before all of this happened. She wants everything to be perfect. She wants to remember Lucas and Zay, Elliot to not have been given away, to walk again, to do everything a normal girl would get to do like cheerleading and shopping without a thousand people staring at her. She wants to be normal again.

* * *

Lucas' POV

I hate how she feels this way. I wish I could take away all her pain. Without her I'm nothing. I then have another idea. I quietly exit the room again and slip out my phone. I then quickly text everyone in the room except for Riley. I then grab something from underneath a couch in the living room that I had hidden before the accident for whenever I feel the time is right. I feel that the time is right. I slip it into my pocket along with my phone. I then go back into the room where I slowly sneak pieces of it to everyone except for Riley, who is leaning against Maya, eyes closed, probably exhausted from yet another emotional breakdown. Everyone nods as they understand my idea and at just that time, Riley wakes up but still leans against Maya. I then start my plan.

* * *

 **What do you think the object was? Review your guesses/ideas. Now that the group knows what Riley feels, what do you think Lucas is planning. Keep on the look out for the last part of the Girl Meets Comfort coming to you soon. Bye. Keep Reviewing.**

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	16. Part 2: Girl Meets Comfort 4

**Hey guys. How has the week been? Sorry that I didn't update last week, I was really busy. Ill try to publish two chapters this week to make up for it. Btw, I have some bad news and good news. The bad news is that this is the last chapter of the comfort area and of part 2. The good news is that Riley will be happy again by the end of this chapter and I have a new story coming out soon. I'm not sure what's the title but it's a series of one-shots between Riley and Cory. I hope you like this chapter and remember to review, favorite and follow.**

* * *

Third Person's POV

 _Lucas_ , Maya, _Farkle_ , _**Elliot**_ , **_All_**

 _I can't win, I can't reign_

 _I will never win this game_

 _Without you, without you_

 _I am lost, I am vain,_

 _I will never be the same_

 _Without you, without you_

Lucas starts to sing. The lyrics in the song speak the truth. Without her he will not be the same. When he first came to New York, he thought that it would be just like his last school and that he would get kicked out within a month but when he met Riley on the subway and in her father's history class, she changed him completely from Texas Lucas to Moral Compass.

As Lucas sings, Maya gently covers Riley's eyes while the latter squirms a little feeling her best friend's warm hands on her doe eyes. Lucas then carefully clasps a metallic charm bracelet around her right wrist. At the center of the bracelet lies a heart with a crown engraved on it saying 'Princess Dancing Sunshine'. He then nods to Maya to tell her to take her hands off. Riley blinks for a while to get used to the light before realizing a new weight on her wrist. She lifts it up to see a charm bracelet.

I won't run, I won't fly

I will never make it by

Without you, without you

I can't rest, I can't fight

All I need is you and I,

Without you, without you

Maya sings and thinks about how these lyrics sing the truth because without her best friend, she can't do anything. They only need each other, and it has always been that way, and will forever be that way. She opens one of her palms and takes a paintbrush charm, with 'Peaches' engraved on it, out of it before clasping it to the right of the heart charm. Riley's frown started to disappear and change into a small smile making Maya smile too.

 _ **Oh oh oh!**_

 _ **You! You! You!**_

 _ **Without...**_

 _ **You! You! You!**_

 _ **Without...you**_

They all sang the chorus and Riley smile grew wider and less fake. Their Riley was coming back and they all knew it. Each one of them were doing a happy dance and jumping for joy in their hearts.

 _ **Can't erase, so I'll take blame**_

 _ **But I can't accept that we're estranged**_

 _ **Without you, without you**_

 _ **I can't quit now, this can't be right**_

 _ **I can't take one more sleepless night**_

 _ **Without you, without you**_

When Elliot found out that Riley was his sister, he was always thinking about her and how he wished that she could walk again. He knows that they've known each other for less than a week but he already feels that strong connection between them. He knows that he would willingly take her place in the wheelchair just to see her pretty smile grow wider. He clasped a teddy bear charm next to Maya's. His had the words 'Protective Bobba' engraved. Riley laughed seeing the charm. Her laugh made everyone's smile broaden.

Shawn remembered how it was like when Riley was just born and Topanga and Cory were always taking pictures of her, sometimes ending up tilted or upside down because they never realized that the camera was unstable. He also remembered how happy the couple were when they first heard Riley laugh a couple hours after she was born. It sounded more like a gurgle but everyone knew it was a laugh because of the smile on their face. He also knew that from then, she had them wrapped around her little pinky. He also thought back to when The nurse was going to pass Riley to Cory. He was overly excited and once he had her in his arms, it was hard to make him let go. From then, he also knew that he was going to be overprotective of her.

Lucas was happy that the Riley everyone knew and loved was coming back. He was glad he had been able to get that bear charm even if it was at the last minute. He knew from the start that Riley and her a older brother were going to be really close. He smiled as the number of charms on the bracelet increased.

 _I won't soar, I won't climb_

 _If you're not here, I'm paralyzed_

 _Without you, without you_

 _I can't look, I'm so blind_

 _I lost my heart, I lost my mind_

 _Without you, without you_

Farkle knows how exact this song is. When he first met her, he lost his heart to her and Maya, his two wives. He would've gone crazy without her in his life. As he sings, he connects his turtleneck charm onto the bracelet, one space away from Riley's main one since that place was reserved. His had the word 'carpool' on it, remembering the time that she and Maya had done the morning announcements and she had mixed up the words and called him carpool, Maya Yama and herself Symelf.

 ** _Oh oh oh!_**

 ** _You! You! You!_**

 ** _Without..._**

 ** _You! You! You!_**

 ** _Without...you_**

By now, even Shawn was singing with them. He was really touched by what they were doing for their best friend, crush, he knew about it, sister and his niece, although not by blood. He was so tempted to take pictures of this beautiful scene unfolding before him. He couldn't say how grateful he felt to be able to watch it. It was the best kind of scene to take pictures of. He quietly set his small camera, that he kept in his pocket for moments like this, on silent and managed to take candid shots of the group to show Cory and Topanga.

 ** _I am lost, I am vain,_**

 ** _I will never be the same_**

 ** _Without you, without you_**

 _Without...you_

As Lucas sang the last line by himself, he clasped a dog shaped charm with the words 'Endless Love' in between Riley and Farkle's charms. He knew that Riley didn't remember the things they had done together before the accident but he also knew that Maya and told her about it a little and he wanted to show her that he still loves her. Riley teared up a little when she saw the set of charms on her bracelet. Lucas moved out of his seat and stood in front of Riley. He cupped her face and gently wiped the tears away and saw the real Riley smile that everyone had been wanting to see again for so long.

* * *

Farkle's POV

"Farkle angry! Farkle got no turn! Farkle turn now!" I said, making everyone laugh. Although Riley was happy now, I still wanted a turn so I started to sing a song.

 _Ooh, you make me live_

 _Whatever this world can give to me_

 _It's you, you're all I see_

 _Ooh, you make me live now honey_

 _Ooh, you make me live_

 _You're the best friend_

 _That I ever had_

 _I've been with you such a long time_

 _You're my sunshine_

 _And I want you to know_

 _That my feelings are true_

 _I really love you_

 _You're my best friend_

Riley is not only my sunshine but everyone else's too. When she got upset, all of us were too and we were also scared of losing our sunshine. We all also love our little sunshine that is Riley. She was the only person not to laugh at my name even though she wanted too. From then, she was my wife, along with Maya a few years later.

 _Ooh, you make me live_

 _I've been wandering round_

 _But I still come back to you_

 _In rain or shine_

 _You've stood by me girl_

 _I'm happy at home (happy at home)_

 _You're my best friend._

Riley had always been there for me even when we were younger. She was the first one to get to me when I was bullied. She stood up for me when I was bullied too. And she wasn't like those other kids who thought I was weird because I wore turtlenecks while Riley asked me why I was wearing them.

 _Ooh, you make me live_

 _Whenever this world is cruel to me_

 _I got you to help me forgive_

 _Ooh, you make me live now honey_

 _Ooh, you make me live_

 _You're the first one_

 _When things turn out bad_

 _You know I'll never be lonely_

 _You're my only one_

 _And I love the things_

 _I really love the things that you do_

 _You're my best friend_

I know that she'll always stand by me so I will always too. I will protect her from the world even though she knows about Pluto now, there's still other things she doesn't have to know.

 _Ooh, you make me live._

 _I'm happy, happy at home_

 _You're my best friend_

 _You're my best friend_

 _Ooh, you make me live_

 _You, you're my best friend._

As I finish, I see the tears in her eyes again. Lucas wipes them away. She then opens her arms and I walk towards her, knowing she wants a hug. It's harder for her to give hugs now because she can't get up and move to the person to do it. I hug her tightly and she does too. For a small girl like her, she's really strong. I then briefly heard a soft click but it was really soft so I just ignored it. I then went back to my seat.

* * *

Riley's POV

I'm really happy and touched that my friends and brother did this for me. I can't say how much I'm thankful so I decided to just sing it like everyone does.

 _Who are my best friends?_

 _Who are my best friends?_

 _Where they go?_

 _Where they at?_

 _Those my bffs, got my back_

 _When I need them, always there_

 _Hold me down, like no one else_

 _When stupid boys come around_

 _Me and my bffs shut em down_

 _Nobody can stop us now_

 _Gonna take 'em, we run this town_

 _All night long_

Whenever I need them, they're here for and when other people try to get me, I know they'll always protect me no matter what.

 _If you got friends like that, like that_

 _Like that, like that_

 _You got friends like that, like that_

 _Like that, like that_

 _You got friends like that, like that_

 _Like that, like that_

 _You're my best friends forever_

 _Cross my heart and hope to die_

 _You ain't got to worry never,_

 _You're my best friends for life_

They're my best friends forever and I wouldn't change a thing about it because it's the truth.

 _I'm your number one girl, I'm your best friend_

 _And I'll always be there, right till the end_

 _Riley Matthews got your back, just know that_

 _And that's the reason why I'm rappin' on this hot track_

 _I'll took it to the top, I'm never gonna stop_

 _Fifteen? years old, that's just how I rock_

 _So if you're my best friends put your hands up, now put your hands up_

 _If you got friends like that, like that_

 _Like that, like that_

 _You got friends like that, like that_

 _Like that, like that_

 _You got friends like that, like that_

 _Like that, like that_

 _You're my best friends forever_

 _Cross my heart and hope to die_

 _You ain't got to worry never,_

 _You're my best friends for life_

 _And if the world's against us,_

 _And if your back's against the world together_

 _No one to defend us, no one to defend us_

 _We're gon' make through singing like we do_

 _We gon' laugh at them boys when they talk to us_

 _But they can't get in, we get so annoyed_

 _When they don't understand No it means no, no, no, no_

 _We don't want other boys 'round here_

 _No, we don't want other boys 'round here_

 _We don't want other boys 'round here_

 _Other boys, no no_

No matter what the world throws at us, we'll be stronger than its force and fight back, conquering it and taking on the world.

 _You're my best friends forever_

 _Cross my heart and hope to die_

 _You ain't got to worry never,_

 _You're my best friends for life_

 _You're my best friends forever_

 _Cross my heart and hope to die_

 _You ain't got to worry never,_

 _You're my best friends for life_

 _It's my best friends_

 _It's my best friends_

Just as I finish, there was a knock on the door and a figure walked in.

* * *

Cory's POV

I was a little distracted as I was teaching today. There were six empty seats in my class instead of just the five I expected. Zay was in class this time. After thinking for a while, I remembered who was sitting there. For the rest of the day until lunch, I was partially distracted so I just asked them to read the textbook and do the worksheets I had handed out earlier. As soon as my last class before lunch was over, I dumped my things into my bag and rushed home. I hope Riley was getting better because seeing your daughter in that emotional state is very scary and shouldn't be experienced by any parent.

I was welcomed home with the sound of music coming from Riley's room. It sounded like Riley was singing. That was definitely a good thing right? Just as I knocked and went in, the song finished. I went into the room to see Riley and the others smiling. Her smile melted my heart. "Daddy!" She shouted opening her arms for a hug and of course I ran to my princess and hugged her. My baby was back.

* * *

Shawn's POV

"Hey Cory, I got some stuff to show you." I whispered into his ear once he let go of his daughter. "Ooh! What is it?" He asked as soon as we got out, jumping up and down. Even though he's more than thirty already, he still acts like a three year old on Christmas Day. I laughed before sitting down on the table and showing him the pictures and videos I took. By the time I was done, Cory said it was time for lunch so we ordered a large pizza since he wouldn't have enough time to cook.

As soon as the pizza arrived, we called the kids and Cory carried Riley to the table. We then shared the huge pizza before Cory went back to work. After today, I think everything will be back to normal.

* * *

 **(Hey guys, here's a treat for you. A preview of part 3 in Girl Meets Unexpected. I hope you'll tell me what you think of it.)**

* * *

Topanga's POV

I couldn't help but worry about Riley all the way to the office. Once I reached there,I pulled out her case file and was about to open it when my secretary came to talk to me. "Mrs. Matthews, we've got new data on the case. It's bee sent to your email and there's a new case that concerns your family. You could chose to represent the plaintiff party or be a witness." "What is the case?" I asked her. She didn't answer, instead she said "the plaintiff party would want you to represent them but we feel like you might follow your emotions too much." "Sherry! What is the case?!" I asked her, annoyed. "It is..."

* * *

 **What do you think the newest case is and what will Topanga do? Review your ideas. Bye.**

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	17. Part 3: Girl Meets Not An Accident

**Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating for about a month. I was really busy with other stories, no wifi and exams. It's also hard for me to try and write new parts because it's a different topic. This chapter has a surprise twist in it and I hope I don't offend anyone with it. I just had to get it out because it's something major in the world right now. This chapter also has a little Rucas cuteness for Rucas shippers. Anyway, hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

Topanga's POV

Once I reached there, I pulled out her case file and was about to open it when my secretary came to talk to me. "Mrs. Matthews, we've got new data on the case. It's bee sent to your email and there's a new case that concerns your family. You could chose to represent the plaintiff party or be a witness." "What is the case?" I asked her. She didn't answer, instead she said "the plaintiff party would want you to represent them but we feel like you might follow your emotions too much." "Sherry! What is the case?!" I asked her, annoyed. "It is the Subway Terrorist Attack."

'Wait! It wasn't an accident?!' My brain screamed. I was furious. My daughter is now unable to walk and dance for the rest of our life because of some silly terrorist attack?! "I'll accept the case!" I told her. "Mrs Matthews, your emotions might influence this case so we advise you not to take this. I just told you so that you could bring your daughter to help put the person in prison." Sherry told me. "I don't care Sherry!" I said enraged. "That guy or group injured and scarred my daughter for life! I just want him or them in jail for life and I don't want her to testify because she's already scarred enough as she is!" I told Sherry. "But-" "But nothing! I'm going to put those people in prison and nothing's going to stop me!" She nodded and left the file on my desk before going to inform the boss.

I opened the file on the terrorist attack and started to study it. It was done by a small group from ISIS. It was the group's first attack. They had admitted after bombs were found in their check luggage on a flight to Belgium a few days ago and they were brought in for questioning. They had stayed in a hotel for a month before leaving. The train exploded because they had planted a bomb in one of the carriages. I read until the end of the file before closing out and letting out a breath. I'm ready to take this case and bring my daughter, and those who were on the train with her, to justice.

I then realised that it was time for lunch. I checked my phone first to see if I had any calls from Riley and her friends or Cory or Shawn. Surprisingly, I had none, which is probably a good thing. I then packed up the files and stuffed them into my drawers before heading out for lunch. I found a nice bistro somewhere nearby and my friends and I from law school were going there for a while as a break from all this chaos. They had heard about it and had been sorry to hear it. Although I love taking care of my daughter as much as I used to when she was younger, it's still stressful for me to do this.

I met up with them in front of the firm and we headed out to Rubix Bistro. It was really classy just like the place in Philadelphia. Memories of Cory and I from our childhood flash through my head in a quick slideshow as I remember all of those good times. We sit at a square booth and start to order as soon as the waitress comes. I ordered a cup of chamomile tea, Daisy ordered a Mocha Frappé, Louisa ordered a hot chocolate, which is unusual since she usually orders a coke, and Quinn ordered a Cappuccino Espresso. The waitress nodded and left before returning with our drinks a few minutes later. We then ordered our food. I got a seafood lasagne, Day got a chicken burger, Lisa ordered fish and chips while Q had a turkey wrap.

"How are you holding up?" Daisy, my bestest friend out of the group, asked. "I'm fine. Just a little stressed out and worried." I told them. She put her arm around me and smiled. "We got your back." She said and everyone else nodded. "So Lisa, have you told them the news yet?" Q asked. "Q!" Lisa shouted. "Oops, sorry." Q said, clearly not sorry and with a smirk on her face. "Now you've got to tell us." I said.

"Fine!" She huffed. "Tommy proposed to me." She said showing her right hand that now had a new decoration. "Oh my! Lisa! Congratulations. Tell us all about it." I shouted, glad that my friend has finally found her soulmate. Lisa then started to tell us how Tommy took her to a beach where they were all alone and that he didn't want to be her boyfriend anymore. She then was going to cry and run away but he showed her a candlelit dinner on top of a heart-shaped, red picnic blanket and said that he wanted to be her husband instead. He proposed to her under the night sky that was filled with stars. She then continued to tell us how her first dinner with her fiancé went.

At about two o'clock, after finishing our meals and me paying the bill, since it was my turn, we went back to the firm and said our goodbyes. Lisa then said that she would send the invitations in a month or two. We hugged before going our separate ways, back to our jobs.

As soon as I sat back in my desk, I decided to finally read the file that kept getting put off. I opened the bully case file and was shocked to see who it was. It was Missy Bradford, the girl who tried to get my daughter to join her group in Preschool instead of playing with Maya. Her profile also said that her mother was Theresa Keiner?! No way. Harley Keiner is her uncle? That explains the bullying. It must run in the family I guess but that doesn't make any sense or give her any reason to bully my daughter. I read the case file a little more.

* * *

Riley's POV

I feel much better now. Daddy made a quick macaroni and cheese for lunch and I added tomato sauce in mine, letting everyone know that I was back to normal. After lunch, daddy went to pick Auggie up and brought him home before going back to work. We were only going back to school tomorrow so that we could rest properly before facing school after the incident. We then watched movies, Disney Princess movies, with Uncle Shawn until daddy came home at about three. Then daddy took Elliot and Uncle Shawn somewhere leaving the four of us in the house. Maya then left, telling me that she was going to get a few things for a back-to-school sleepover. Farkle then left too because he had a study date with Smackle. We were all surprised when he said that but we wished him good luck.

Then, it was just Lucas and I at the house. We were watching the scene where Aladdin showed up and and asked Jasmine- "Do you trust me?" Lucas asked. I looked at him puzzled. "Do you trust me?" He asked again. "Yes." I said and he picked me up before carrying me into his car along with a bag. Once we entered the car, he had sat me down on the passenger seat and blindfolded me. "Lucas!" I yelled. "Do you trust me?" He asked again. "Yes." I nodded. I then heard the door close before another one opened and closed and the buckle click. Then, I heard the car start.

* * *

Lucas' POV

I already asked her Mr. Matthews if I could take Riley somewhere to get a break and he agreed. I already have a learner's permit so I could drive with a learner's sticker on the car. A few minutes into the ride, Riley fell asleep. She looked so peaceful that I couldn't wake her up while I was on the road. I then put in some country music that Maya would have teased me with but I didn't care. After about half an hour, we reached our destination and I carried the- not the, soon to be my- sleeping princess to the spot before waking her up.

* * *

Riley's POV

When I woke up, the blindfold was still around me but instead of the soft car seats, I felt soft grass. "Lucas?" I asked. "Yes Riley..." He said. "Can you take of the blindfold now?" I asked. I felt the blindfold untie and I used a few minutes to adjust myself to the lights. "Wow." I finally said when my eyes adjusted. I saw a big field with a small lake in the middle. "Can I go there?" I then asked him, pointing to wards the lake. He nodded and carried me to the lake. He sat me down by its side and I let my legs dangle into it. I couldn't move my left leg but my right worked just fine so swung my right in the water, feeling like how I would before this whole thing.

"Lucas, come here." I told him and he stopped whatever he was doing and sat beside me. I put my arm in the lake and splashed him, soaking him a little. "Riley..." He whined and I laughed. He then splashed me a little but not enough to soak me. We then began a splashing frenzy. After Lucas was all soaked and the hem of my dress was too, we stopped and we went to a spot near a tree. He laid me down on a blanket and we looked at the sky. We watched the clouds move and felt it's cool autumn breeze. When it was about six o'clock, we watched the sunset as we swung our feet in the lake again. After a quick snack, we decided to go home.

* * *

Lucas' POV

As I carried Riley, I realised that she was shivering a little and kept trying to bury herself deeper into me with each gust of wind. I shifted her onto one arm since she was so light and got her my jacket out of the bag. She great fully accepted it and put it on although it was three sizes too big. She looked really cute in it although she was drowning in it. We then made our way back to the apartment.

* * *

Elliot's POV

After dad came back from school, we went to the group home with Shawn to get my things. I said goodbye to my roommates, who were already back from school and left. I promised them that I would come and visit them one day and maybe even bring Auggie since some of them are his age. The car ride there and back was full of talking between Shawn and dad, talking of tales from when they were my age like mom kissing dad while they were handcuffed together by the lockers and all the trouble they ran into.

We then went home to find Auggie sitting on the couch in front of the tv with tubs of ice cream and a chocolate moustache. "Yay! Elliot's moving in!" He said once he saw all the stuff we had. "Shh! We can't let Riley know yet. It's a surprise. Where is Riley anyway?" I asked Auggie. He shrugged. "I don't know. Maya and Farkle left before Riley and Lucas did. They left the tv on and I continued watching they're marathon." I chuckled at my baby brother.

"Don't worry Elliot. Lucas took Riley somewhere and while I normally wouldn't approve of it, she needs somewhere, other than this house, to clear her mind and relax before school tomorrow." Dad said and I nodded. "Hey Aug, want to help me arrange my stuff?" I asked Auggie and he said "ok." before jumping of the couch and helping with some of the boxes. By the time we were done, it was almost seven and Riley and Lucas just entered the door. A few minutes later, mom, Maya and Farkle came too. Mom brought pizza and said that she had to have a talk with dad later.

* * *

 **What do you think Lawyer Topanga wants to say to Mr Mathhews? Thank you guys for being patient with me and I hope you continue to stick with the story. Don't forget to Review, Favourite and Follow.**

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	18. Part 3: Girl Meets Maya Knows

**IMPORTANT NOTE RIGHT HERE**

 **Hey guys. So sorry I haven't updated in like months I guess? Anyway, I'm really sorry. Review if you're in the busy life of a middle schooler. Have you guys signed the petitions yet? I signed the one for a season 4 but I didn't sign the one for Freeform because where I live, we're only at season one and it's on Disney Channel. I don't have Freeform so I really need it on Disney Channel. So don't forget to review, Favourite and follow.**

* * *

Cory's POV

"We need to talk." Topanga said as she entered the house carrying pizza. "What did I do?" I asked Topanga. "We'll talk later, tonight." I nodded. She was talking in her lawyer mode meaning this is something bad. "Ok everyone," I said, clapping my hands to get everyone's attention. "Let's eat." I opened the pizza boxes after placing the two boxes on the dining table. I sat at Topanga's left while Auggie was on her right. Shawn was at my left while Maya was it his other side. Riley sat between her and Elliot, who sat beside Lucas. Farkle was sitting between Auggie and Lucas. "We've got to get a bigger table." I said seeing the four, Maya, Riley, Elliot and Lucas, sitting squashed opposite Auggie, Topanga and I. Everyone nodded.

"While it's nice to sit close to everyone, especially my sister," Elliot said making Riley smile and hug him while the rest of us "awed". "I'd like some elbow room." He said and we laughed. Riley nudged her brother softly but he pretended it was hard and held his side in 'mock hurt'. "Riley! You hurt me." She smiled while the rest of us laughed at their sibling antics. Although they haven't seen each other before until this Monday, they act as if they have known each other forever, which is really sweet and cute.

We, the adults, continued to talk about how cute the five of them had been this morning at the bay window while Shawnie showed us again the pictures he was able to take. The kids, except for Auggie who was eating quickly, making sure Scruffles didn't eat his food, talked about how good, except to Maya because school never sounded good to her, it will be to get back to their normal school schedule. I noticed Topanga smile as she watched them before a frown graced her face. "Everything ok?" I asked her, stopping Shawn's little slide show. "Yeah, just thinking about something at the office today. I'll tell you later when the kids aren't here. Shawn can know too." She tells me freaking me out more about this 'news'.

* * *

Riley's POV

As soon as the two pizza's were finished, we cleared up and sat in the living room. "Alright everyone, I have an announcement to make." Elliot said standing up. "Elliot's-" Auggie started to say only for Topanga to cover his mouth, muffling his words. "Donnie Barnes." Farkle said making us all laugh. "Farkle!" Maya and I shouted at him for interrupting Elliot. "Ladies." We all laughed since this is the opposite of our usual greeting. "Anyway," Elliot started once we had stopped laughing. "I'm moving in." I stopped for a minute, letting everything settle in before shouting "YAY!" Everyone laughed and Elliot picked me up before setting me onto his lap.

"Wanna go see my new room?" He asked me and I nodded. He lifted me up in piggy back style and carried me into his new room with everyone else following. "Ooh." I said as I saw the room. "My Bobba has style." "Of course I do." He told me. "Mommy, can we have a sleepover in Elliot's room so that we can celebrate?" I asked mommy. "I'm sorry Riley but no. You have school tomorrow and I want you well rested. You can have that sleepover tomorrow night but the boys can sleep in his room if they want to." Mommy said. "Mommy." I whined. "C'mon lil sis, mother knows best." He says quoting Tangled making us all laugh.

"Ok." I said before a yawn escaped my lips. "Awe, is someone tired?" Bobba asked. "Nope" I yawned. "Come on." He said before handing me over to Lucas since He wanted to pick Auggie up. Lucas carried me bridal style while Auggie was on Elliot in a piggy back. "Let's put these kids to bed." I heard Elliot whisper to Lucas before I fell asleep in Lucas' strong comfy arms.

* * *

Maya's POV

As soon as Riley was in Lucas' arms, I heard her sigh before snuggling in and falling asleep. I couldn't help but laugh a little at the cuteness and Mr Matthews trying to be like the stern father. "C'mon Huckleberry. I'll help you settle wittle Wiley." I say, leading him to Riley's room while Elliot goes to the next one with Auggie. Farkle stayed in Elliot's room to get ready for bed and the adults went onto the bay window to do something. I helped Lucas lay Riley onto the bed before seeing him kiss Riley on the forehead and leaving.

As soon as he leaves, I help take off her shoes before removing mine and cuddling next to my little plant. Just as I am about to fall asleep, I heard the door open and footsteps come in. I felt the blanket being pulled up and cover us tightly before someone ruffling our hair. I almost snapped at the hand because no one touches my hair except for Riley. "Goodnight lil sis. Goodnight my soldier." I heard Elliot say. Did I say no one touches my hair except for Riley? I meant no one except for Riley and Elliot.

* * *

Cory's POV

As soon as Farkle and Lucas left, and the boys had settled in Elliot's room, Topanga sat opposite Shawn and I on the couch. Shawnie and I were holding hands tightly. Topanga teased us that we were a married couple before her face turned serious. "Cory, Shawn, this has something to do with Riley's "accident"." Topanga said the word 'accident' as if she didn't believe it was an accident herself. "What about Riley's accident?" I asked my wife, who was going into lawyer mode.

"It wasn't an accident. It was a terrorist attack." She said softly so the kids wouldn't hear but loud enough that I could hear easily. "What?!" I whisper shouted once I fully registered what she had said and jumped up, pulling Shawnie with me. Shawn rubbed my back and told me to sit down. "I just received the case file this morning, and the victims and their family want me to represent them, although my boss doesn't want me to. I want to be the one to bring justice to our baby girl, Cory. I don't trust that anyone else could do better." Topanga said and I gulped for a while before I nodded.

"I think you can really bring our daughter to justice. You can do this." I told her. "I want justice for my goddaughter too." Shawn said and I couldn't be more grateful. Less than two years ago, he barely saw our daughter, and while I know he cared for her, it wasn't that obvious. I'm really glad he's stepping up into the godfather role now. "Ok then, I'll take up the case." Topanga told us. "And though I know how much you would like to see the case file, I can't show you because it is private and because you wouldn't understand it." Shawn and I nodded. "Do you want to stay here tonight Shawnie?" I asked him. "Sure. I've got some important stuff I need your help with." He told me. "Oh, Mama."

* * *

Maya's POV

I woke up about ten minutes later, I guess, after I had gone to sleep because I realized I forgot my phone which had my alarm in the living room. I was going to get it but I heard voices so I hid behind the wall. The sounds were a little muffled but I heard the important points. "Riley's accident was actually a terrorist attack." I whispered to myself. "I have to tell the Riley Committee. I'm pretty sure Riley's parents don't want Riley to know and the gang can help with that. I set a reminder on my phone once I got it, after the three of them left, so that I could have a Riley Committee meeting tomorrow. I quickly went back into the room and cuddled Riley before she realized that I wasn't there.

The next time I woke up was to my alarm. I was a light sleeper since I was young so I quickly turned off the alarm to make sure Riley wouldn't wake up yet. I put a pillow where I was sleeping and quietly exited the room. I then snuck behind Mr., Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, who were making breakfast. "I heard your talk last night." I told them quietly. Mrs. Matthews nearly dropped the pancake she was flipping. "I'm going to tell the Riley Committee to make sure she doesn't know about it at school." I tell them. "You guys can't protect her forever, Maya." Mr. Matthews told me.

"I know, but I don't think she needs to know for now." They nodded. "And Maya," Mrs. Matthews started. "Thank you, and we were thinking on letting Riley go through a little therapy. We know she gets nightmares sometimes and the bullying just made things worst." I nodded. "I understand Mrs. Matthews. I want my best friend back. We might've gotten most of her back, but I want my whole sister back." It was Mrs. Matthews turn to nod. "Me too." A voice, coming from the doorway, said.

Elliot walked into the kitchen. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 5.45. "What are you doing up so early Matthews?" I asked him. "The same reason that you're up early, Hart?" He retorted questioningly. "To talk to your parents?" I asked with a smirk. "Then, no. To get some of mom's pancakes." He said, defeated. "How did you get up so early then Boingy Boings? These born Matthews would sleep till the cows come home." I asked again. "Wow, I have to tell Ms Harper that Maya actually pays attention in her class." Mr. Matthews remarked.

The pair of kids ignored the man of the house and continued their conversation. "When I was at the first house, there were another two adopted kids there. They were a twin girl and boy, a year younger than I am. Everyday, we had to get up early and make our beds before six and be down for breakfast as a family. We weren't punched if we came down late but we all knew that we were adopted so we really enjoyed our family time together." Elliot explained.

"What happened to the twins?" I continued to ask. "Rebecca and Cecil were sitting at the sides of the car and I was in the center so they couldn't fight with each other. It was our turn to go but another two cars came speeding towards us from each side, so while they died instantly, I made it out with a few scratches. It was the worst thing to ever see." Elliot finished with tears flowing down his cheeks. I rubbed his back. He was obviously still traumatized by the accident. "Hey Elliot, we were thinking of sending Riley to therapy soon. Do you want to go too, to get rid of those scenes." Mrs. Matthews asked. He nodded. "Great, I'll call the doctor later." Mrs. Matthews announced as she continued to finish up the batter.

Shawn started to set up the table after getting out the cartons of grape juice and milk and some glassed with forks, spoons and plates. Mr. Matthews scraped the scrambled eggs off the pan onto a plate before setting it onto the table. "Maya, Riley. Elliot, Auggie." Mrs. Matthews said as I snagged the syrup and toppings from the fridge. Elliot and I shared a nod before racing off to our assigned siblings, seeing who could wake the two siblings first.

* * *

 **Review who you'd think would win the race. This was mostly a filler chapter so I'm really sorry if you were hoping for more. Next chapter: the race, possibly the therapy and the Riley Commitee meeting.**

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	19. Part 3: Girl Meets Princess

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter especially Snowgirl01. Here's your wish. Rucas is finally here. Not boyfriend and girlfriend yet, but they're on the way. Loads of tension and anger and also some fluffy Rucas. I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to Favorite, Follow and Review.**

* * *

Maya's POV

I walked into Riley's room and threw the curtains open. "Riley..." I sang. "Are you sleeping? Are you sleeping? Wittle Wiley. Wittle Wiley. Morning sun is shinning. Morning sun is shinning. Wakey wakey wakey. Wakey wakey wakey. Ok, that sounded really weird." I tried waking Riley up. Then, I got an idea. I took Riley's favorite bear from her grasp, cruel, I know, but once she knows why, she'll forgive me. Her arms flailed around searching for the bear. I then lifted her covers a little and tickled her bare feet with the fur of the bear.

Riley started to squirm and giggle. I then finally pulled off her covers fully and tossed them to the floor. I then jumped onto Riley and whispered in her ear. "Beary the bear-bear is here." Riley shot up, awake. "I win!" I shout after telling Riley to cover her ears. I heard a defeated groan from a few doors away and smirked. Riley looked at me weirdly. I put her in a spinning desk chair, shoved her into the bathroom and told her to go get ready. In less than fifteen minutes later, she spun herself out of the bathroom, teeth brushed and in her fluffy purple robe.

I helped her onto her bed and went to her closet. I picked out fresh underwear, thin black tights, a dark red light jacket and her favorite 'lucky dress', a blue dress with white flower patterns all over. She quickly got changed and I helped bring her to Auggie's room where Elliot was still trying to get the sleeping 'beauty' up. "Riley?" I said and she replied with a "Peaches?" We then both nodded. I set her on the bed beside Auggie's and she hugged him. Auggie wrapped his arms around his sister and slowly woke up. Inwardly I cheered. I didn't cheer out loud because I'm pretty sure I saw Elliot shed a tear.

* * *

Elliot's POV

Seeing my little sister know exactly how to wake my baby brother up was really touching but also sparked a little jealousy in me. I really wished I could know to do things like that. I hate that my sister knows all these things. I should be the one who knows them more than her. Auggie and I are both boys anyway. I quickly pick the boy up and put him on my back. "Time to get ready little man." I say as I carry him into the bathroom. "Woo hoo..." I hear as we enter the small room. I turn on the tap and tell my half asleep brother to go get ready before going out of the room and into my own. As soon as I'm in the room, I punch a pillow in anger. Anger that my sister knows my brother better than I do. Anger that I haven't spent as much time with my brother as my sister has. I keep punching at the pillow, imagining it is Riley until I'm tired.

'Wait, why am I imagining that it is my sister?' I ask myself. "Because your parents sent you away and had her in less than a few months later. You deserve the right to be angry because it's all her fault that you can't spend a lot of time with your brother." The red guy said in my ear. "Don't listen to him, don't let your anger grow. Just be patient." A white figure said this time. I put on my headphones and start playing some random Barbie song. I know I'm a guy but Rebecca had always wanted to watch Barbie and since she was the only girl, she usually got her way. So I'm used to listening to these songs.

A while later, I come out of my room again and sat at the dining table next to Riley. As I sat next to her, I felt really happy because I'm sure before Lucas and Farkle came for meals, Riley sat next to Auggie. So now, I get to take her place. Sweet revenge for stealing the best sibling award from me, Riley. A small maniacal laugh plays in my head and I can't help but smile at that. Mom asked what I was smiling about but I just told her that I couldn't wait for my baby sister to come back to school. The answer earned me six smiles, a punch and a hug. You are so getting it for that one, Ms. Matthews.

* * *

Riley's POV

I can't help but feel like something is off with Elliot today. It's like a spark had ignited but something inside of me tells me the spark is a bad spark. I'll just keep an eye on him. Siblings don't just look after the younger ones, they look after each one. As Elliot joins us at the table for breakfast, he's smiling but something about it seems off too. Mommy asked him what he was smiling about. He answered that he couldn't wait for me to get back to school but I could sense he was lying. I'm not sure how I could tell since usually I can't but maybe it's because we're siblings. I glance at Maya for a brief moment, because I know she could sense something weird too, before smiling anyway at his reply and giving him a punch for being so emotional and a hug as a thank you.

As soon as we finished the pancakes, Maya brought my chair and daddy helped me into it. After saying goodbye to mommy and Auggie, Maya, Elliot, daddy and I were soon in daddy's car and heading to school. Maya then wheeled me towards the lockers. When I opened my locker, I was surprised to find a lot of notes spilling out from it. I looked up at Maya and she smiled before nodding her head, telling me to read one of them. I opened up a purple one in the shape of a cat.

 _Dear Riley,_

 _I hope you feel better. All of us here love you and your goofy little ways. We hope that you'll be your funny self again and make our classes, especially your dad's history class, more interesting. See you later in class. =)_

 _From,_

 _Sarah Carpenter_

I look up at Maya as I felt tears pool in my eyes. She wiped a few before they fell. "Maya and Lucas had the idea to do this. They knew you'd need something to cheer you up and get you back in your spirits on your first day back so they came up with the idea for these notes." Farkle said as he and Lucas came up to me. I pulled my three best friends down and gave them a big group hug. "Thanks guys." I tell them while we're huddled. "You're the best." We released each other. Maya and I then turned towards each other. "Where's Elliot?" Maya and I say simultaneously.

"Right here." Elliot said as he came from behind me and started to tickle me. I started to giggle uncontrollably. "Maya!" I shouted, even though she was right beside me, in between giggles. "I gotcha Little Plant." She said and I knew what she was planning to do. The tickling then stopped but the laughing didn't. And this time, the laughing was coming from more than one person. Lucas turned my chair around and I saw Maya tickling Elliot senseless. I laughed even harder and even people around the hallway started laughing too. Once the bell rang, we, or at least the others, helped pull the two apart so that we could get to class in time.

* * *

Elliot's POV

As soon as we got to school, I went to the bathroom and splashed water on my face, trying to cool down the sudden flame at my only sister. As soon as I felt I was ready, I left the bathroom. I walked down the corridor to see my sister and her best friends hugging before releasing each other and the girls wondering where I am. "Right here." I say as I step behind Riley and start tickling her. Her laugh is so adorable that I can't help but wonder how I could've been angry at her earlier. My sister then yelled to her best friend before she reassured her. I started to feel afraid of what's going to happen but before I could do anything, I felt fingers at my sides. I started to laugh real hard and then I realized others were laughing too. I started to get angry. They were laughing at me for being tickled by a girl but Maya was so strong that I couldn't push her off. Riley is really going to get it for this. Finally the bell rang and the boys pulled Maya away.

"C'mon guys, let's get to class." Riley said and Maya pushed her as we walked towards our classes. Throughout the day, I'm not sure why the normal things that Riley did was making me angry but it was. Like during English, I got really mad when the Ms Harper said that my story was good but should take some pointers from Riley to make it better. And in science, to get my facts straight. It was history though that brought me too my breaking point.

"Cleopatra and Ptolemy XIII. Siblings, spouses and co-rulers of Egypt. Cleopatra, though older than her brother by eight years married him and ruled with him though he was still young at the time they received the throne. Ptolemy was only ten at the time, allowing his sister to be controlling Egypt more often than he was. His regent, Pothinus, became the one who made his decision for him. Now, Pothinus was the one who convinced him to depose Cleopatra as she was becoming increasingly popular. And that class, is today's lesson. It is what we call sibling rivalry. It happens to everyone. It may happen for a big reason, or a small one. But the important thing is that we don't let it control our relationship with our siblings. Friendly competition is fine but never take it to far. The sibling rivalry between Cleopatra and Ptolemy caused civil war." Dad said. He gave us a while to take it all in.

"How does that happen daddy?" Riley asked. "Siblings are the closest people in the world how can they fight. We get angry, but we forgive and forget." Dad smiled. "Well Riley, sometimes we can't help but be angry,and it controls us too much, even if it is to the people closest to us." Dad said. "I still don't think that could really happen daddy. It will never get that bad." I remember the times Rebecca and Cecil would fight. Sometimes it would be so bad that my old mom and dad would have to take sides. No matter what, daddy would always take Rebecca's and mommy would always take Cecil's. It was always really scary to watch them fight especially with Rebecca's traps and Cecil's way of tricking her into her own trap.

"Well Riley! I guess you don't really know about families! They fight! A lot! And you need to get out of your bubble and realize that! Stop being a baby Riley and look around you! No one is perfect!" I realize that in my thoughts, I stood up and shouted to the whole class. I looked at my little sister who had her face down at the table with tears dripping onto it. "Riley... I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to. I..." She flinched when I walked up to her and touched her shoulder. Lucas, Maya and Farkle stood up. "Don't touch her." They said, anger sparking in their eyes. While they blocked her from my view and the rest of the class were distracted by her friends and I, she quietly escaped. "Ri- Riley!" I said and they turned to look at her place.

"Look what you did!" Lucas yelled at me before turning to Maya. "I know where she's heading. Just take our things for us." Maya nodded before she pulled me down to her height. "If anything happens to her, you're dead meat." Maya whispered in my ear before letting me go, making me stumble a little. "No one messes with my Ladies. You're gonna get it later." I gulped. "Everyone settle down." Dad said. "Read your textbooks while I make a call." Dad then left the classroom saying, "If you want Farkle, you can have Farkletime." Farkle said "Yay!" Before going up to the front of the class. "Lesson of the day, payback time." Farkle said with a sinister look on his face, making me slide deeper into my seat.

* * *

Cory's POV

I fully trust Lucas now because I know Riley needs him the most. Maya might be her best friend but she would want a guy so she could understand his point of view. I text Topanga saying that we need the 'doctors' ASAP and that I would text them right now so they can see them tomorrow during the weekend. I then enter the class with an amused laugh as I see Elliot trying not to yell at all the people 'mauling' him.

* * *

Lucas' POV

I know where she wants to go so I pick her up as she wheels herself out of the school. Before I do that, I quietly quickly take some things from her locker. I know the combo so I can help her get things whenever she can't. I put he stuff in my backpack and scoop her off the chair as she nears the door. She beats my chest a little first, it's so soft that you could barely feel it, before realizing that it's only me. "Hi Lucas." She smiles sadly with tear tracks on her cheeks. I put her back on the chair before handing her my backpack and carrying her on my back as I fold the wheelchair. I then take her to my car and we're off.

The car ride was in a comfortable silence until I turned on the radio. Riley smiled as Adele's Don't You Remember played and I couldn't help but think of how true the song was to me. She said that she loved the song and sang to it. I smiled at how she was still smiling even when she was upset and sang along with her.

Once we reached there, I carried her to the lake again. I rolled up the bottom of her leggings to her knees so they wouldn't get wet and sat her at the side. I rolled my own leggings before joining her. I then saw that she was looking off into the distance where we could see the mountains and the clouds. "Can I lie down on the grass?" She asked. I knew she wasn't asking for permission but just wanted my help. I picked her up and took her to a big space without trees so she could see the clouds. I set her down before lying beside her. As I brushed my hand against her's, I felt a small spark. I knew she felt it but I'm still slightly a stranger to her so I didn't do anything.

"Lucas?" She asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Why did Elliot say stuff like that? Does he hate me?" My heart broke when she asked that. "No Riley, he doesn't hate you. He's probably angry about something or it reminded him about something and he just snapped. No one can ever get mad at you." I console her. "Thanks Lucas." She turned her face to look at mine and I do too. She then smiles, making me smile. We continue looking up at the clouds. "Lucas, is it ok if I'm not mad at him?" I laugh a little inside at how funny it is and how only Riley could make it that way. "Of course it is. Why would you think it wasn't?" I ask her. "Because you guys seemed really mad at him." She says. "We're only mad at him because he hurt you. And nobody hurts our princess." I quickly close my mouth as I realize I slip and hope she doesn't notice.

"Princess?" Riley asked and I could hear a small smile. "Yes, Princess. You're our princess Riles. You will always be." I assure her with a promise of forever. "Really?" She asked with uncertainty. "Really. We've, I've loved you since the day I you fell onto my lap in the subway." I tell her. "I fell onto your lap in the subway?" I nodded. I turned to look at her and she saw that she was blushing. "It's ok. I thought it was really cute." I told her and she smiled again. I shifted closer towards her and let my side touch her side. I then put my arm around her head. She leaned into my arms and I placed my head above heads and kissed the top. "I will wait for you princess, and I will always love you." I tell her. "Quoting Adele now aren't you?" She asks me. "Way to ruin the moment princess." I tell her and start tickling her. "No! Hahaha. Not Again. Hahahahaha." She laughed and squealed as I tickled her.

After a while, I stopped and we lay down for a while before I picked her up and put her back into the car. On the way home, we sang randomly to a lot of songs and talked about shows that we watched when we were younger. One we really liked was Hannah Montana and we just sang The Climb by heart over and over again until we reached their apartment. Once we reached, I carried all her and our things into the apartment. No one was home yet so I'm guessing that Mr. Matthews, Maya and Farkle, maybe even Zay, were having a talk with Elliot and Mrs. Matthews was with Auggie at the bakery. I brought her into her room and set her and the things down.

"Riley, do you have a shoe box?" She nodded and told me she had one in her cupboard. I went to it and pulled out a regular sized one. I then cut out a hole from the lid, big enough for her to reach into, with a penknife. I then took all the letters from her locker out and left them in the box before closing it shut with tape. Riley looked at me questioningly the whole time. I just smiled and took out some purple sparkly wrapping paper and wrapped the box, leaving the hole uncovered. "Riley, this is an affirmation box." I told her. "Whenever you feel sad or insecure, all you just have to do is shake the box, grab one of the letters, or a few, read them and put them back inside the box." I explain to her. She smiled and shook it before pulling one out.

 _My Riley,_

 _I love you so much and can't wait for you to get your memories back. Even if you don't, I'll help you recreate all those moments once you let me. I'll protect you. No one can ever hurt you anymore. I love you no matter what and nothing will ever change that._

 _Love,_

 _Lucas._

Riley puts the letter aside and wraps her arms around me. "Thank you Lucas." I smile. "Anytime princess." I then feel my phone buzz. I quickly scan the top of a message and help her onto the couch, with the box, in the living room. "Princess, I have to go do something. Just watch some tv. I'll be back in a while." Riley, though shocked, nodded her head and said goodbye. "Bye princess." I say as I leave the house, rushing to the bakery to find the Riley Committee.

* * *

 **Hey guys. The affirmation box really helps sometimes. Whenever I feel down, I can just take some of the papers and it will encourage me. If you have a friend who feels upset, help make one for them and brighten their day. Who knows if it might help them throughout their life. I hope you enjoyed this. Bye.**

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


End file.
